Amor y encuentros inesperados
by Minami Uchiha
Summary: La cuarta guerra mundial ninja ha terminado. La paz ha regresado a Konoha y otras aldeas. Aún así, nuestros ninjas deberán lidiar con distintas situaciones y mediante éstas, se verán obligados a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos. NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaIno y más. Advertencia: En este fic hay personajes creados por mi. Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Era un día muy soleado en Konoha, todo estaba tranquilo y los aldeanos se encontraban en sus respectivas actividades, lo cual era de admirar, ya que el calor era sofocante ese día en particular.

Ya habían pasado casi 10 meses desde que finalizó la cuarta guerra ninja y la mayoría ya se había acostumbrado.

Naruto se encontraba en Ichiraku ramen, como era usual, devorando en cantidades colosales. Se vio interrumpido al escuchar una voz femenina dirigiéndose hacia él.

- ¿Naruto? -dijo una muchacha de pelo rosado y un par de ojos jade. Denotaba algo de cansancio y traía consigo dos bolsas llenas de mercaderías.

- ¡Oh, Sakura-chan! Perdona, no te vi venir, ¿necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Naruto sonriéndole a su amiga.

- ¡No! No te preocupes, la Hokage me mandó a hacer un encargo. También me pidió que los mande llamar a Sai y a ti, quiere que nos reunamos en la torre Hokage a las tres.

- ¡Claro! No hay problema.

- Bien Naruto, nos vemos a las tres ¿y se puntual de acuerdo?

- ¡Por supuesto! -afirmó el rubio con optimismo.

Al otro lado de la aldea, en una tranquila mansión, se encontraba una chica de ojos perla bastante ocupada haciendo la limpieza del hogar.

Habían pasado casi 10 meses desde que terminó la guerra, sin embargo, su amado aún no le había dicho nada acerca de la confesión que ella le había hecho, ni como se sentía al respecto.

- Deja de pensar en eso... Lo más probable es que él no te quiera -se decía a si misma.

- Hinata, estás aspirando mis medias -le dijo su primo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto Neji-niisan! -dijo la chica de ojos perla muy avergonzada. Apagó la aspiradora e hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

- No te preocupes, deberías descansar. Llevas toda la mañana haciendo deberes.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Luego de su conversación, Hinata decidió salir un rato. Se le ocurrió que sería mejor ir a ver a Ino, después de todo, se habían hecho amigas junto con Sakura y Tenten, sobretodo con esta última, ya que hacía 8 meses, era la novia de su primo.

En su camino a la florería, Hinata iba muy distraída observando sus alrededores y también pensando en cierto rubio.

Naruto, junto con Sai y Sakura, ya iban retirándose de la torre Hokage.

En la reunión con Tsunade, no habían hablado de nada importante, al menos eso pensaba Naruto. Simplemente, la Hokage los había instado acerca de la precaución que se debía tener con Sasuke Uchiha. Por orden de la Hokage, los anbus que lo vigilaban habían sido retirados, más sin embargo, ella quería mantenerse precavida.

- Nos vemos chicos, yo iré junto a Ino. -se despidió amablemente la chica de cabello rosado.

- Yo iré a casa a tomar un baño, ya no aguanto este calor. -se quejó el rubio.

- Yo también voy a casa, hasta luego. -se despidió el chico de cabello negro, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Sakura ya iba camino a la florería de su amiga, cuando se cruzó con cierto azabache en el camino.

- Buenas tardes Sasuke. -saludó ella, lo más formalmente posible.

- Buenas tardes. -respondió sin más el chico.

- Sigue siendo tan frío... -se decía Sakura a sí misma.

Finalmente, la chica de ojos jade había llegado a la florería, encontrándose con sus dos amigas.

- ¡Hola chicas!

- ¡Al fin llegas! -bufó Ino.

- Buenas tardes Sakura.

- Lo siento, tuvimos una reunión en la torre Hokage y duró más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Y de qué hablaron?, ¿lo de Sasuke otra vez? -preguntó Ino.

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué tal está el? -inquirió la rubia con curiosidad.

Desde que Sasuke volvió, no hablaba demasiado con la gente. En la aldea lo miraban con miedo y no querían acercársele. A menudo Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi lo visitaban, pero seguía siendo igual o más frío que antes.

- Creo que está bien. Ya sabes, vive en la villa Uchiha.

- Oh, ya veo.

- Y tú, ¿ya has aclarado todo con Sai? -preguntó Sakura con algo de curiosidad.

- No, no he tenido tiempo para nada estos días. Ando muy ocupada aquí. Aunque creo que me ve sólo como a una amiga. -se quejó Ino algo frustrada.

Si bien ya era sabido que Ino gustaba de Sai -excepto por este último-, ella no había podido aclararle sus sentimientos. Hasta se había ganado la amistad del chico, pero no pasaba de eso.

- ¿Y tú qué tal estás Hina?, ¿ya has aclarado todo con Naruto? -preguntó Ino con cierta picardía en la voz.

- ¿Aclarar todo con Naruto-kun? N-no realmente... -respondió la chica cabizbaja y con un notable rubor en el rostro.

- ¿También estás muy ocupada Hinata? -preguntó la chica de ojos jade.

- Sí, hay mucho que hacer en casa. -respondió la susodicha, recordando lo ajetreada que había estado los últimos días.

- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿y si hacemos una pijamada? -propuso la chica de ojos azules y un sedoso cabello rubio.

- Es una excelente idea.

- Este... es una buena idea chicas ¿pero dónde la haremos? -preguntó la chica de pelo azul.

- ¡Aquí mismo Hinata! En mi casa.

- ¿Estás segura Ino?

- Claro que sí, mis padres están de viaje. Ya que es Viernes, lo mejor sería hacerla hoy mismo, ¿Podrán?

- Yo sí. -afirmó Sakura entusiasmada- ¿te sumas Hinata?

- Me encantaría. -asintió la Hyuga- ¿a qué hora nos reuniremos?

- Vengan en mi casa esta noche, a las ocho. -les dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento chicas, debo irme. Son las seis y tengo cosas por terminar, pero nos vemos en un par de horas. -aseguró la chica de pelo rosa.

- Adiós Sakura.- dijeron Ino y Hinata al unísono.

En lo que Sakura se fue, Ino y Hinata siguieron conversando.

- Por cierto Hinata, ¿ya has sabido algo de Tenten?

Ya hacía una semana que Tenten se había ido a una misión, junto con su compañero de equipo Rock Lee y su sensei. Aunque sus amigas la extrañaban, era su novio quien la extrañaba más que nadie.

- Sí, Neji-niisan me ha dicho que volverá como en tres días.

- Entonces no podrá estar en nuestra pijamada. -dijo Ino algo entristecida.

- No te preocupes Ino, cuando vuelva podríamos organizar alguna salida con ella. - le dijo Hinata algo preocupada, tratando de alentar a su amiga.

- Tal vez, pero lo más probable es que se la pase todo el día con Neji.

- No es así. -negó Hinata- Neji-niisan irá a una misión en unos días.

- Ya veo... -dijo Ino poniendo una mano en el mentón- Entonces será obligatorio estar con ella, va a extrañar a su novio.

- Tienes razón Ino -afirmó Hinata sonriendo- Bueno, yo también debo irme, tengo que preparar mis cosas para esta noche. Gracias por recibirme.

- No te preocupes Hinata, siempre eres bienvenida -respondió Ino alegremente.- Y no faltes, esta noche te daré unos buenos consejos para que te ligues a Naruto. -dijo la rubia en tono pícaro, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- ¡¿Q-qué dices Ino?! -respondió Hinata algo sobresaltada por lo que le había dicho la Yamanaka.

Ino observaba a su amiga mientras ésta se iba del lugar.

- Vaya Hinata, cuanto has cambiado... -decía Ino en un suspiro.

Era verdad, Hinata había dejado de ser la chica extremadamente tímida que era antes, aún se avergonzaba y se sonrojaba de comentarios relacionados a Naruto, pero fuera de eso, había cambiado un montón, ya ni tartamudeaba.

Hinata iba camino a su casa, aún no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Ino. Aunque se había esforzado mucho para superar su timidez, se ponía muy nerviosa de sólo pensar en su amado.

- ¡Hinata-chan! -escuchó una efusiva voz masculina unos metros detrás de ella. Sintió como el calor subía en sus mejillas al saber de quien se trataba.

- Hola Naruto-kun. -saludó ella con una sonrisa.

- Hola Hinata-chan ¿y a dónde vas?

- Sólo iba camino a mi casa.

- Genial, ¿te acompaño entonces? -preguntó él, sonriéndole a la chica.

La Hinata de antes ya se habría desmayado ante lo que le había dicho Naruto, pero ella estaba decidida a no volver a ser así.

- Claro no hay problema. -asintió la chica con una sonrisa.

Durante su camino, Hinata se sentía bastante incómoda, no sabía que decirle al rubio, se preguntaba como se sentiría él respecto a los sentimientos de ella.

En tanto Naruto también se sentía algo nervioso, cada vez que estaba con Hinata sólo recordaba la confesión y el "te amo" que ella le había dicho, para luego casi morir por él. Aún así, no lograba comprender lo que él sentía hacia ella.

- ¿Y cómo has estado estos días Hinata-chan? -preguntó el chico, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza en un intento de relajarse.

- Bastante ocupada...

- Oh ¿en serio? Yo no he estado demasiado ocupado, he ido a visitar al teme en ocasiones, pero nada demasiado interesante.

- Pero, he oído que has tenido varias reuniones con la hokage y tu equipo.

- Sí, y todas son por la misma causa, el teme. Se ha vuelto toda una rutina. No entiendo porque desconfian tanto de él.

- Pero, Naruto-kun ¿tú lo has convencido de que vuelva verdad?

- Claro.

- Si lo has hecho tú... Yo confiaría plenamente en que todo va a estar bien.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla, ¿ella le había dicho eso?, ¿dónde había quedado la Hinata tímida que se desmayaba sólo con saludarlo? Definitivamente no estaba allí.

- ¡G-gracias por la confianza Hina-chan! -respondió el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo sonrojado.

- No es nada. -musitó ella.

Siguieron caminando y a varios metros ya se podía vislumbrar la enorme mansión Hyuga. Finalmente terminaron frente a ella.

- Ya llegamos Naruto-kun.

- Ya veo, nos vemos entonces. -se despidió el chico.

- Nos vemos, gracias por acompañarme. -se despidió la chica con una sonrisa.

- No es nada Hinata-chan, después de todo lo que has pasado por mí... ¿Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti cierto?

- Naruto-kun yo... No quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer este tipo de cosas si no quieres... -respondió la chica con la voz algo quebrada y cabizbaja. Temía que alguna lágrima se escapara, no quería que él la viera así.

- ¿Qué dices Hinata-chan? -inquirió el muchacho algo molesto, acercándose a ella y tomándola de ambas manos.- he venido hasta aquí contigo porque quise, no me sentí obligado para nada.

El rostro de la chica se tornó completamente rojo. Ante ésto, el rubio se dio cuenta de su precipitada acción, se apartó rápidamente.

- ¡N-nos vemos! -se despidió y salió de ahí rápidamente.

Hinata no lo creía, su corazón y todo su cuerpo aún estaban muy acelerados. Observó al rubio mientras se iba de ahí.

- Naruto-kun...-dijo ella, llevándose un puño al pecho.

Mientras en la florería Yamanaka, Ino se encontraba ordenando algunos estantes y pensando en la pijamada. Tenía que preparar bocadillos, películas, quitar los futones... Pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Hola. -saludó un chico de cabello negro, su piel era muy blanca. Tenía el aspecto pálido e inexpresivo.

- ¿Sai?, ¡Buenas tardes!, ¿qué se te ofrece? -saludó la rubia efusivamente.

- Sólo pasaba a mirar, no vengo seguido a esta clase de lugares. -respondió el chico, dirigiendo sus ojos negros a observar toda la florería.

- ¡Oh!, ¿en serio? No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré el lugar. -respondió la chica sonriéndole.- ¿quieres dibujar algo nuevo?

- Sí, de hecho, leí en un libro que la mejor forma de inspirarse es visitar diferentes tipos de lugares.

- Pues viniste al lugar correcto. -contestó Ino con una sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta, Ino y Sai se la habían pasado mirando flores y charlando más de dos horas. Cayeron las ocho en el reloj y Sakura iba llegando, traía consigo una mochila relativamente pequeña.

- ¡Hola Ino! ¿ya estás lista?

- Hola Sakura. -saludaron Ino y Sai al unísono.

- ¿Eh?, ¿qué haces aquí Sai? -preguntó la chica de pelo rosado algo extrañada.

- Sólo había venido a visitar a Ino-chan, pero veo que ya está ocupada. Como sea, nos vemos Ino-chan. -se despidió el chico sonriéndole a la rubia-.

- Hasta luego Sai. -se despidió también la susodicha.

La chica de ojos jade había observado muy bien a su compañero despedirse de Ino, ¿Sai le había dedicado una sonrisa verdadera a Ino? Al parecer fue así.

- ¿Hinata no viene contigo Sakura?

- No, en realidad no, pensé que ya estaría aquí. No creerás esto pero antes la vi con Naruto. -Sakura dijo esto último bajando la voz y acercándose más a su amiga.

Cuando Ino iba a responder, ambas se dieron cuenta de que Hinata ya iba llegando, ésta iba bastante apurada y traía consigo un bolso cargado con sus cosas.

- Buenas noches... Ino... Sakura... -saludó la chica entre jadeos, estaba cansada por correr. -Disculpen la demora, es que tuve un percance.

- No te preocupes Hinata, lo importante es que ya llegaste. -le dijo Ino con una sonrisa. -mejor entremos, hay que cerrar la florería para comenzar con nuestra pijamada.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaa! n_n acá les traigo el capítulo 2 de mi fic.**

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sin más preámbulo, les dejo con la lectura. n_n**

**/**

CAPÍTULO 2

Luego de haber cerrado la florería, las chicas subieron al apartamento de Ino para comenzar su pijamada.

- Este... chicas, lo lamento, tenía pensado preparar bocadillos pero el tiempo se me fue volando hablando con Sai, lo siento. -se disculpó Ino algo avergonzada.

- No te preocupes Ino. Yo puedo preparar algunos bocadillos. -dijo Hinata, sonriendo cálidamente a su amiga.

- ¡¿En serio?! -exclamaron Ino y Sakura al unísono.

En realidad, estas dos se habían emocionado ante la idea de que Hinata cocinara, todo lo que la Hyuga preparaba era muy agradable, tanto a la vista, como al paladar.

- Claro chicas, por mí no hay problema.

- ¡Gracias Hina! -dicho esto, Ino y Sakura se abalanzaron a abrazar a su amiga de ojos perla. Hinata tenía una gotita de sudor en la sien ante el exagerado agradecimiento de sus amigas. Ella no consideraba que cocinara tan bien como para que se le agasajen de esa forma por ofrecerse a preparar los bocadillos.

- Sakura y yo iremos a preparar películas y revistas.

La chica rubia y la muchacha de ojos jade fueron a buscar películas de terror en el cuarto de la Yamanaka. La pasarían genial esa noche.

Al otro lado de la aldea, cierto rubio no lograba conciliar el sueño. Sólo pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Hinata aquella tarde, incluso la calidez que sintió al tomarla de las manos... Decidió que lo mejor sería salir a dar una vuelta para tranquilizarse.

Eran las once de la noche aproximadamente, Naruto caminaba solo en las oscuras calles de Konoha. No tardó en sentir una fugaz presencia.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! -preguntó el chico preparándose para atacar, en caso de que fuera necesario.

- Tranquilo dobe, sólo soy yo. -musitó un azabache mientras salía de su escondite.

- ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡eres tú! -exclamó el chico mientras señalaba con el dedo a su amigo. - ¿qué hacías allí escondido?

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

- No estaba escondido. ¿Tú que haces aquí? -preguntó el azabache.

- Vine a dar una vuelta, no puedo dormir, ¿y tú?

- Hmp... Sólo salgo para despejarme.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el mismo sendero. Durante el tramo, se la pasaron hablando -aunque Naruto era casi el único que hablaba- de trivialidades y rememorando, hasta que el rubio sacó un tema de conversación que no fue nada agradable para el Uchiha.

- Por cierto Sasuke-teme, ¿ya has aclarado todo con Sakura-chan?

- No hay nada que aclarar. -respondió de forma indiferente.

- Si sigues con esa actitud, ¿cómo piensas reconquistar a Sakura-chan?

- Tsk... ¿qué no te gustaba?

- Claro que me gusta, Sakura-chan es como una hermana. -respondió Naruto, esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Hmp... Es verdad, ahora te gusta la Hyuga. -musitó el azabache sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¡Qué dices teme! Hinata y yo somos amigos, es decir, es cierto que se me declaró pero... -el chico reparó un momento- aún nosé que es lo que siento por ella.

- Hmp... Se nota que eres aún más dobe de lo que pensé.

- ¡Oye no quieras hacerte el listo! Tú ni hablas a Sakura-chan.

- No hay nada que hablar con Sakura.

- Si tú lo dices... -respondió Naruto con arrogancia, imitando a su amigo.

Ante esto, ambos empezaron una discusión.

En tanto Sakura, Ino y Hinata la estaban pasando muy bien en la pijamada. Acababan de ver una película terrorífica llamada "Ringu" y decidieron ir a comer los bocadillos. Las tres se sentaron en el piso alrededor de una pequeña mesa, con todos los bocadillos sobre la misma. Lucían muy bien hechos, así que todas empezaron a probarlos.

- ¡Este onigiri está delicioso! -exclamó la rubia casi gritando de la alegría y el placer que le producía probar algo tan delicioso, no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Pero el sushi es la mejor parte! -exclamó Sakura. -Hinata, si abrieras un restaurante te harías rica.

- Vamos chicas, no es para tanto.

- ¡Es para mucho!

- Sí Hinata, ¿cómo aprendiste a cocinar así? - le preguntó Sakura.

- En el clan son rigurosos con estas cosas, así que casi todos los Hyuga sabemos cocinar muy bien, aunque no lo hagamos seguido.

- ¿Neji también cocina así? -preguntó Ino con una ceja alzada.

- Sí. Creo que lo hace incluso mejor que yo.

- ¡No digas eso Hinata! Tú también cocinas muy bien. - expresó Sakura. - Y que bien la ha de pasar Tenten con un novio como Neji.

- Aunque ella es bastante torpe en la cocina. -dijo Ino soltando una carcajada, haciendo que las demás la imiten.

- Por cierto Ino... -decía Sakura entre risas, esforzándose por retomar su compostura seria. - ¿qué tanto hicieron con Sai hoy? -preguntó la chica, finalmente calmada.

- En realidad... -Ino junto las manos y con las mejillas sonrosadas, agregó - estuvimos hablando mucho, me contó datos muy interesantes acerca de los libros que leyó -al escuchar esto, a Sakura y Hinata se les caía una gotita de sudor en la sien. De sólo pensar en la clase de "datos" que Sai le estuvo diciendo. - además, fue tan dulce conmigo, me mostró varios de sus dibujos, dibuja tan bien.

Sakura y Hinata empezaron a reír a carcajadas, ante esto, Ino las fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡¿Q-qué es tan gracioso?! -preguntó la rubia, frunciendo el ceño y completamente sonrojada.

Sus amigas no podían responderle, y es que Ino era muy graciosa cuando estaba enamorada.

Justo en ese momento, Naruto y Sasuke pasaban frente a la florería Yamanaka. Ambos se percataron de las estruendosas risas provenientes del cuarto de arriba.

A Naruto le resultaron familiares esas voces y quiso averiguar que sucedía. Sasuke sólo le era indiferente a la situación, estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino pero su amigo lo detuvo.

- Oye teme, ¿y si averiguamos qué pasa allí dentro?

- Hmp... No es mi problema.

- Pero...

Naruto siguió molestando a su amigo durante algunos minutos y tratando de convencerlo. Sasuke, totalmente molesto y fuera de sus casillas, finalmente accedió a ir con él. Con tal de que dejara de fastidiarlo.

Ambos subieron silenciosamente un árbol que estaba frente al apartamento. Cuando llegaron al nivel de la ventana, notaron que no se podía visualizar nada dentro del cuarto, ya que una cortina cubría toda la ventana. Lo que lograron escuchar, fueron las voces de las kunoichis resonando en la habitación.

- ¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Ya no tienes nada con Sasuke o qué? -preguntó Ino, observando a su amiga con cierta picardía.

- ¿Sasuke y yo? -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. -claro somos amigos y ex-compañeros de equipo junto con Naruto.

- Sabes que no me refería a eso Sakura, antes estabas muy enamorada de él.

- Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo Ino, en ese entonces era muy inmadura. Ahora soy diferente. -declaró Sakura intentando relajarse y esbozando una sonrisa.

Ino simplemente se resignó. Prefería no discutir con Sakura, la conocía demasiado bien. Ella estaba totalmente convencida de que su amiga aún amaba a Sasuke.

El susodicho se había sorprendido bastante mientras escuchaba la conversación desde el otro lado de la ventana. Obviamente no lo expresó ni hizo comentarios al respecto, tenía un orgullo que proteger. Además, Sakura no le importaba en ese sentido, ¿verdad?

Luego de eso, Ino posó su mirada pícara sobre su amiga de ojos perla.

- Y tú Hinata, ¿qué tanto te traes con Naruto eh?

- ¡¿Q-qué dices Ino?! N-Naruto-kun y yo somos amigos... -respondió ella desviando la mirada y con las mejillas ruborizadas.

- Pero ya le confesaste tus sentimientos ¿no? -preguntó Sakura.

- Sí, pero Naruto-kun aún no me ha dicho nada al respecto.

- No te preocupes Hinata, Naruto es muy lento para estas cosas, pronto verás que será todo tuyo. -le dijo Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa.

- No se preocupen. -dijo ella mientras su flequillo cubría su mirada- igual entenderé si Naruto-kun no me ama. De todos modos, mientras él sea feliz, yo seré feliz. -finalizó la chica con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, esbozando una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que había dicho. Incluso en su voz se sentía la tristeza y la sinceridad de las palabras, él estaba seguro de que ella decía la verdad. Así era Hinata, pura inocente, abnegada, dispuesta a ayudar siempre. Por un momento se sintió la peor escoria del mundo, definitivamente no podía rechazar a una chica como ella ¿pero qué debía hacer entonces? No entendía nada.

- Hmp... Ni siquiera sé porque sigo aquí. -musito el azabache mientras se disponía a bajar del árbol.

- Sí, yo también voy. -le respondió su amigo.

En su camino de regreso, ambos iban demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos como para dirigir una palabra.

Naruto sólo pensaba en Hinata, no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco quería ser falso con ella, entonces, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

El Uchiha menor iba pensando en Sakura, aunque jamás lo admitiría. ¿En verdad ya no lo amaba? De ser así, debiera ser mejor para él ¿no? Decidió no pensar más en el asunto, o al menos intentó no pensar más en el asunto.

- Tsk... Qué molesto. -refunfuñó el chico en un susurro.

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa, sentía más insomnio que nunca, tanto era así que ni siquiera podía pegar un ojo. Era irónico, ya que había salido precisamente para despejarse y poder dormir, pero todo se tornó inesperado y había vuelto más perturbado que nunca.

Sasuke había llegado en su casa, en la Villa Uchiha. Su cuerpo no le permitía dormir, aun habiendo probado diferentes posiciones en su cama.

Eran ya las cuatro de la mañana. El Uchiha decidió que tomaría una pastilla relajante. Sabía que no era una buena idea ya que terminaría despertando muy tarde, pero no lo pensó dos veces y así lo hizo.

En la pijamada, las chicas ya estaban con mucho sueño.

Las tres se dirigieron al cuarto de Ino.

- ¿Dónde se supone que dormiremos? -preguntó Hinata al darse cuenta que la cama de Ino era individual.

- No se preocupen. - dijo Ino para luego dirigirse a su armario y sacar tres futones de allí. - pueden acomodarse.

Así fue que las tres extendieron su futon y se recostaron. Charlaron durante algunos minutos.

Finalmente, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, a la espera de un nuevo día.

**/**

**Bueno, hasta acá el capítulo de hoy n_n sé que estuvo cortito, pero es porque quería dedicarlo exclusivamente a la pijamada de las chicas.**

**- .9: Muchas gracias por comentar y leer mi fic n_n espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y bueno, ya viste que Naru-chan es más tonto de lo que imaginamos (incluso Sasuke lo asevera, aunque eso no es raro xD) pero no te preocupes, se viene todavía mucho más en este fic. C:**

**- Anne-BlackRose: Acá está el capítulo 2, espero que haya sido de tu agrado n_n Gracias por comentar y leer mi fic. C:**

**- mizuki-95: Gracias por tu comentario y por leer mi fic, espero que esta capítulo también te haya gustado c:**

**- Hinata-Tsuki: Primero que nada, gracias por leer mi fic y tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Te vi comentando un fic que me gusta y de ahí te envié el mensaje c: y sí, amo fairy tail :3 también es mi anime favorito :3 (Amo el NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia y GaLe también) y creeme, hay mucho más en camino en este fic n_n**

**- Acantha-27: Gracias por pasarte y comentar n_n sé que comentarios como los tuyos me van a ayudar, así que tomé nota de todo lo que pusiste, hay varios puntos en los que concuerdo contigo c: y lo de la inspiración es muy cierto xd**

**- HiNaThItHa.16241: Gracias por leer y comentar. Esto es algo así como una realidad alterna donde Neji sobrevivió xD Es que no quiero que Tenten se quede sola :c**

**Y bueno, todavía hay mucho por delante en esta historia sé que ahora está como que aburrida xD pero, créanme, se va a ir poniendo más interesante. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer (incluso a esos que leyeron sin comentar o seguir mi fic, si es que hay). Porfavor, tómense unos segunditos y déjenme algún review, también acepto tomatazos. xD**

**¡Nos leemos! C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, se que tarde un poco para subir este capitulo ñ_ñ pero estos días ando sin tiempo, gomen.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sin más, les dejo con la lectura.**

**/**

Capitulo 3

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde el amanecer en Konoha, momento en el que Ino, Sakura y Hinata despertaban.

- ¿Qué hora es? -pregunto Sakura desde su futon, desde luego, la chica aún estaba algo dormida.

Ino seguía acostada, se irguió y tomó su reloj para ver la hora.

- Son las... Once de la mañana. -musitó la joven para luego volver a acostarse.

- ¡¿Las once?! -exclamó Sakura en un grito, haciendo que Hinata también despertara.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la Hyuga, sentándose en su futon y sobándose los ojos.

- ¡Son las once de la mañana! ¡Se supone que debo estar en el hospital a las doce!

- Ya cálmate, aún tienes tiempo de prepararte. -expresó la joven de cabello rubio.

Sakura se levantó de inmediato, y con el permiso de Ino, se dio una ducha rápida. Luego se secó y se vistió lo más rápido posible. Necesitaba llegar al hospital con 20 minutos de anticipación, de esta forma, tenía tiempo para cambiarse a su ropa de médico.

El tiempo apremiaba y el reloj ya marcaba las once y media.

Tsunade la mataría si llegaba tarde, ya que además de ser Hokage, también era la directora del Hospital de Konoha y no le gustaba que el personal llegue de forma impuntual.

- Rayos... -masculló la chica mientras tomaba sus cosas para poder ir al hospital.

Ya salía de casa de Ino, pero Hinata la detuvo.

- Lleva esto Sakura.-expreso la joven mientras le extendía un obento con ambas manos.

- ¿Eh? Hinata, ¿en qué momento tu...

- Sólo tómalo. -declaro ella sonriéndole a su amiga- no has comido nada hoy.

- Muchas gracias. -dijo Sakura sonriéndole. Tomo el obento y lo acomodo en su bolso lo mejor que pudo.

- No es nada.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicas, nos vemos después.

La muchacha de ojos jade iba corriendo en las calles de la Aldea, debía llegar al hospital lo antes posible.

- Kuso, no lo lograré. -masculló por lo bajo. Ella siempre era muy disciplinada cuando de trabajo se trataba. Todos la veían como la Doctora ejemplar del hospital, siempre llegaba y se retiraba en el horario correspondiente. Además, ejercía su profesión de forma impecable. Considerando todo eso, sería su primera vez llegando tarde al trabajo, esperaba que de este modo su jefa le tenga algo de compasión. Pero el miedo se apoderó de su mente, sabía más que nadie que la Directora no se destacaba en compasión.

Finalmente había llegado, el reloj marcaba doce y diez, muy tarde. Entró cuidadosamente y asegurándose que su jefa no estuviera presente. Aliviada de que la Directora no estuviese rondando por ahí, fue directo a los cambiadores. Abrió su casillero y se apresuró en cambiarse a su ropa de médico, una vez hecho esto, escucho pasos detrás de ella.

- ¡¿Sakura?! ¡¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?! -exclamó una conocida voz femenina.

La susodicha tragó saliva. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y sus manos empezaban a humedecerse.

- ¡Lo lamento tanto Tsunade-shishiou! -se disculpó con una reverencia- Es que...

- No te excuses, sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo. -le dijo Tsunade cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de autoridad.

Sakura se sorprendió de que su jefa no la haya sancionado o algo peor. Al parecer, Tsunade estaba de "buen humor" esa día, se quedó observándola durante unos segundos.

- ¡¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada o ir a trabajar?! ¡Hay mucho que hacer aquí!

Sakura se sobresaltó, guardó sus cosas y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala de emergencias en la que trabajaba.

- Esa niña... -bufó Tsunade.

- No sea así con ella, es obvio que usted la aprecia mucho. -dijo Shizune tratando de calmarla.

- Sí, claro...

Hinata iba camino a su casa, estaba considerando seriamente conseguirse un trabajo, ya que estaban en noviembre y la Navidad se acercaba. Necesitaba tener algo de dinero para comprar algo a sus amigas, y quizá también algo a Naruto.

Ino se dirigía al mercado de Konoha, necesitaba comprar algunas cosas. Cuando llegó allí, fue directamente a la frutería y empezó a seleccionar algunas manzanas, fue entonces cuando vio a su amigo y compañero.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sólo vine de compras.

- Ajá, sí, claro. Normalmente estarías durmiendo en algún lado. -la chica conocía muy bien a su amigo, sabía que él no estaría comprando por ahí por su cuenta, era muy flojo y aunque sabía cocinar muy bien, nunca se molestaba en hacerlo. Sólo compraba comida hecha. - Viniste aquí porque Temari te pidió que lo hicieras ¿cierto?

De inmediato, Shikamaru recordó las palabras de su novia, -deberías cocinar más seguido, tu comida es muy buena-. Sólo eso lo había motivado para ir hasta el mercado a comprar ingredientes para la cocina.

- Que problemático... -bufó el chico ligeramente sonrojado.

- ¡Lo sabía! -exclamó Ino para luego empezar a reírse de su amigo. Le resultaba divertido ver al flojo y despreocupado de Shikamaru sometido por una mujer.

Naruto iba camino a Ichiraku ramen, por increíble que parezca, logró conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, aunque lo había hecho muy tarde. Al día siguiente había despertado pasadas las dos.

- ¡Tengo tanta hambre! -decía el chico mientras se llevaba las manos a su rugiente estómago.

Cuando llegó, de inmediato tomó asiento y pidió un plato de ramen. Rápidamente acabó con el primer plato y cuando ya iba por el segundo, escuchó una voz detrás de él.

- ¡Hola Naruto! -saludó un hombre castaño.

- ¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Viene a comer ramen también?

- Claro, el ramen de aquí es el mejor. -respondió el susodicho mientras que se sentaba al lado de su ex-estudiante y pedía un plato.

- ¿Todo bien Naruto? Te noto algo extraño hoy.

- Iruka-sensei... ¿Qué haría usted si no estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos?

- ¿Es por Hyuga-san?

- B-bueno, quizás. -respondió el chico desviando ligeramente la mirada.

- Pues, nunca había estado en una situación como la tuya, pero lo importante es que sigas a tu corazón, sólo piensa ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Hyuga-san realmente? Obtendrás la respuesta.

- ¿Y si no tengo ninguna respuesta concreta?

- Entonces la tendrás que hallar por ti mismo. -dijo el hombre para luego dar algunos bocados a su ramen recién hecho.

- Hallarla por mi mismo... -pensaba Naruto mientras revolvía su plato.

En otro lugar de la aldea, Kakashi se dirigía a la casa de Sasuke con comida que había comprado para llevársela a su ex-alumno. Finalmente cuando llegó, tocó la puerta.

- ¿Estás en casa Sasuke? Soy Kakashi. -decía el hombre mientras tocaba.

Estuvo así durante varios minutos pero nadie lo atendía, razón por la que asumió que no había nadie en casa.

Cuando el hombre se volteó para irse de allí, escuchó un fuerte ruido que al parecer provenía de la sala de estar. En un rápido movimiento, derribó la puerta y entró dispuesto a averiguar que sucedía.

Encontró a Sasuke tirado en el suelo, tocó su frente y se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha fiebre. También pudo comprobar que había estado vomitando, por lo que se apresuró a llevarlo al hospital.

Sakura estaba bastante ocupada en el trabajo, acababa de terminar una cirugía de emergencia y se sentía bien, ya que había sido exitosa. Se quitó el gorro junto con el cubrimiento especial que usaba en el quirófano. Sólo quería descansar y comer el obento que su amiga le había preparado.

- Doctora Haruno, tenemos un paciente con fiebre alta y descompensación en la tres, el hombre que lo trajo dijo que ha estado vomitando. - comunicó la recepcionista mientras le entregaba una carpeta con el expediente médico del mismo.

Sakura fue directo a la sala, estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de pacientes.

Llegó allí y se sorprendió al ver quien sería su paciente, por primera vez revisó el expediente y en efecto, se trataba de él, Sasuke Uchiha. Se estremeció por completo al verlo en ese estado de inconsciencia, de inmediato reaccionó.

Como no había ninguna enfermera presente en la sala, ella misma aplicó suero intravenoso al chico, además de un anti vomitivo y un antifebril, ya que estaba rebosando de fiebre.

- Con esto quizá despierte en unos minutos. -pensó la chica, sin embargo, aunque intentaba calmarse, seguía muy preocupada por el Uchiha. No era algo normal en ella ya que cuando estaba con un paciente, siempre mantenía la cabeza fría, pero este no era el caso. Rápidamente trajo un paño frío y se lo puso en la frente, quería asegurarse de que el chico se estabilizara.

- I-Itachi... -decía el muchacho entre delirios.

Sakura notó que su ritmo cardíaco iba en descenso.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Puedes oirme?

- Itachi no... no te vayas... -decía el chico mientras la tristeza se reflejaba en sus palabras, aunque sólo fueran un delirio.

- Sasuke... -musitó la chica mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

Casi de inmediato, el ritmo cardíaco del joven empezó a normalizarse nuevamente. Luego de algunos minutos, el muchacho despertó sin que Sakura se diese cuenta, ya que esta aún lo tenía de la mano.

- ¿Sakura? -musitó el joven mientras observaba a la chica.

- ¡¿Y-ya despertaste?! -exclamó la joven muy avergonzada mientras soltaba la mano de su paciente.

- ¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Estás en el hospital ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?

Al escuchar eso, recordó todo lo que había pasado ese día y empezó a relatarlo.

Se había levantado con una gran pesadez, junto con debilidad y muchas náuseas. Fue directo al baño y empezó a vomitar. Sabía que la mejor opción era ir al hospital pero no quería pedir a alguien que lo acompañe, así que decidió no hacerlo.

Se la había pasado casi toda la mañana vomitando en el baño, inclusive para comer o beber se sentía muy débil.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde aproximadamente cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba en la puerta, al parecer era Kakashi. Con mucho esfuerzo, se levantó del sofá para ir a atenderlo, pero nuevamente sintió esas terribles náuseas. Fue al baño y vomitó de nuevo. Mientras se lavaba, notó que los golpes en la puerta cesaron. Salió del baño y cuando se dirigía a la puerta de entrada de su casa, todo se puso negro.

- Como lo supuse, es obvio que te intoxicaste con algo. Debes quedarte un poco más para observación y también debemos practicarte algunos estudios.

- Hmp... Está bien. -se limitó a responder el chico.

- Sasuke, debo auscultarte, así que te pediré que te levantes la camisa. -expresó Sakura ligeramente sonrojada, pero en el tono más profesional que pudo.

Sasuke se quitó la camisa.

- ¿Así está bien?

- N-no te había pedido eso... -dijo la chica completamente sonrojada- p-pero está bien.

La joven de ojos jade se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke sin camisa, tenía el torso, brazos y pechos muy bien formados, eran duros y fuertes. Aún así, lo que más resaltaba de él, además de sus músculos, eran sus cicatrices. Tenía muchas cicatrices, obviamente, eran resultado de peleas mortales que había tenido fuera de Konoha.

Cuando comenzó a auscultarlo, se sentía muy nerviosa, se mantuvo lo más alejada posible de él. Tanto era así que el tubo de goma del estetoscopio le parecía muy corto.

- Hmp, no es necesario que te alejes tanto, no muerdo.

Sakura se sintió algo avergonzada y es que realmente se había alejado demasiado. Se relajó y se acercó un poco más, pero no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante la fija mirada del azabache.

Finalizada la auscultación, la joven de ojos jade rápidamente se irguió, sacándose los guantes y el estetoscopio.

- No escuche nada raro durante la auscultación, por lo que estoy segura que te intoxicaste o tienes alguna virosis.

- ¿Puedo irme entonces?

- Aún no, pero si todo sale bien, te daré el alta médico mañana mismo.

Dicho esto, Sakura se retiró del cuarto. Ella no debía haber tomado su mano, se sentía muy avergonzada por ello, pero era algo que hizo sin que se lo propusiera, simolemente lo hizo instintivamente. Para relajarse, decidió que finalmente iría comer el obento que le había preparado Hinata.

Sasuke la observó detenidamente mientras ella se retiraba de la sala. No entendía porque Sakura lo había tomado de la mano y no entendía porque esto le había causado una sensación incomparable y un gran alivio ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?

**/**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy.**

**-PatriciaHyuga: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic n_n y gracias por el elogio ^/^ me hiciste el día con tu comentario xD**

**-mizuki-95: Y vos Mizuki-sempai T.T tu comentario me llego directo al kokoro TmT muchísimas gracias :') espero que te haya gustado este cap n_n**

**-Hinata-Tsuki: Gracias por leer y comentar n_n yo también quisiera ser invitada a una pijamada xD y leí el manga, estuvo intensa la confesión de Sakura D: pero me gustó **** y respondiendo a tu pregunta, gomenasai u.u no recuerdo bien en que fic te vi (es que recorri muchos xD) creo que era en uno de Selene-Moonlight, creo.**

**Igualmente agradezco a HiNaThItHa.16241, yuka-neechan, NaruHina forever y todos los que siguen mi fic n_n espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Nos leemos! n.n/**


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa minna n.n/ disculpen la tardanza para actualizar ñ_ñ" les dejo con la lectura.

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 4

Era un nuevo día en la aldea. En la florería Yamanaka, Ino ya estaba levantada y lista para abrir y atender a los clientes, abrió las puertas y salió afuera.

Vio a Sakura pasando por allí, obviamente estaba camino al hospital, levantó la mano para saludar a su amiga y ésta correspondió el gesto de la misma manera. Volvió adentro dispuesta a continuar su trabajo, tomó un rociador y empezó a humedecer las flores, le esperaba un largo día. Luego de unos minutos, escuchó que alguien ingresó a la florería, aunque no se trataba de un cliente.

- Buenos días. -saludó alegremente una joven de ojos perlados que reflejaban algo de nerviosismo.

- ¿Hinata? ¿qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

- Em... Ino verás... yo...

- ¿Si?

- Estoy buscando trabajo y me preguntaba si necesitan gente aquí.

- ¿Quieres trabajar aquí Hinata? -preguntó Ino con una sonrisa, le emocionaba la idea de trabajar con su amiga.

- ¡Sólo si estás de acuerdo!

- ¿Bromeas? ¡claro que estoy de acuerdo! Me encantaría tenerte aquí.

- ¿M-me contratas entonces?

- Porsupuesto que sí. -afirmó la rubia con una sonrisa.

Durante el siguiente par de horas, Ino se dedicó a enseñarle a Hinata lo que debía hacer, parte de ello era atender a los clientes, anotar pedidos personalizados y armarlos, humedecer las flores un par de veces al día, barrer y sacar la basura si era necesario, entre otras cosas.

- Vaya Hinata, lo haces muy bien para ser tu primer día.

- No mejor que tú. -respondió ella sonriendo.

Cierto joven de aspecto pálido y cabello negro con ojos del mismo color, caminaba en las calles de la aldea. Bostezó un par de veces, se había desvelado leyendo un libro la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no lograba sacarse a cierta rubia de la mente, Ino, que ya se había vuelto una amiga muy cercana. Él la consideraba como una buena amiga, pero había algo más, ciertamente, ella lo hacía sentir como nadie nunca lo había hecho antes. Ni siquiera podía esbozarle su típica falsa sonrisa, no, con ella todas eran auténticas. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, debía investigar al respecto.

- Hinata, ¿no te importaría quedarte a cargo un rato? Hay un par de cosas que debo comprar. -preguntó Ino a su amiga.

- No hay problema -asintió ella con una sonrisa.

Ino se encontraba camino al mercado, estaba feliz de que Hinata trabajara con ella. Sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, al voltearse, se encontró con Sai.

- Ino-chan. -saludó este sonriendo.

- ¡Sai! -exclamó ella separándose rápidamente.- Buenos días.- saludó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada a tener un contacto tan directo con el chico.

- Buenos días.

- Y... ¿qué haces aquí?

- Iba al mercado.

- Ya veo. Yo también iba ahí ¿estará bien si vamos juntos? -preguntó nerviosa la chica con el rostro aún más ruborizado que antes.

- Sí, no hay problema.

En el hospital de Konoha, Sasuke había amanecido muy bien, su cuerpo había recuperado la temperatura adecuada y podía comer normalmente. No tuvo mayores complicaciones.

- Sasuke, aquí tienes el informe del alta. -expresó una pelirosa entregándole un papel al pelinegro. - También traje tu ropa, te dejaré para que te cambies y luego podrás retirarte.

- Normalmente se dice "buenos días". -respondió él sarcásticamente.

- Vaya, al parecer amaneciste de buen humor.

- Hmp... Considéralo como quieras.

- Como sea, nos vemos. -declaró Sakura dispuesta a retirarse del cuarto.

- Sakura... -dijo Sasuke sujetándola de la mano.

- ¿Qué? -contestó ella volteándose y soltándose del agarre del chico.

- ¿Cuánto debo pagar?

A Sakura se le asomó una gota de sudor en la sien.

- No es necesario que pagues. -respondió ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. - Bien, te dejo para que puedas cambiarte, adiós. -expresó ella saliendo de la sala. Al fin y al cabo se sentía muy bien, con una sensación muy gratificante, era increíble como el azabache tenía ese efecto en ella.

Cuando llegó a la recepción, se encontró con una sorpresa.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Esa no es una linda bienvenida, vine a ver a Sasuke, ¿cómo está?

- Está bien. Le di el alta hace un momento, ahora se está cambiando.

Kakashi se dirigió en la sala donde Sasuke se vestía. Tocó la puerta un par de veces.

- Sasuke, ¿puedo entrar? -preguntó.

- Pase.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? -inquirió el hombre al ingresar en el cuarto.

- Hmp... Estoy bien.

Sakura ya estaba lista para atender otro caso, le habían entregado otro expediente, pero antes de ir, no pudo evitar ver a Kakashi y Sasuke saliendo del hospital.

- Nos vemos Sakura. -se despidió el hombre de pelo plateado con una mano levantada, para luego meter ambas en sus bolsillos.

Sakura se despidió alzando la mano y observándolos sonriente. Sasuke desvió ligeramente su mirada hacia ella, manteniendo el ceño fruncido, mientras que la chica seguía viéndolo con una sonrisa.

En la florería, Hinata caminaba preocupada de un lado a otro. Ya había pasado bastante desde que Ino se había ido al mercado, ¿por qué tardaba tanto? Pensó en ir a buscarla, pero no podía dejar el negocio.

Escuchó que sonaba la campanilla, genial, un cliente la había visto en medio de su ansiedad, esperaba que no hubiere sido así. Rápidamente se puso detrás del mostrador para atender a la persona en cuestión.

- ¿Hinata-chan? -oh genial, ella reconocería esa voz donde fuera, el nerviosismo empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo rápidamente. Debía relajarse.

- Naruto-kun, buenos días. -saludó ella haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí Hinata-chan? -preguntó el chico esbozando su típica sonrisa y poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- B-bueno... -genial, estaba tartamudeando de nuevo, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para superar eso se iba al caño cuando Naruto estaba cerca. - Le pedí trabajo a Ino ya que necesito algo de dinero.

- Ya veo.

- Y, ¿necesitas algo Naruto-kun?

- Bueno, planeaba comprar flores para una chica.

- Y-ya veo... -respondió cabizbaja la joven, no podía culparlo. - y ¿cómo es ella? -hacer esa clase de preguntas era normal, después de todo, Ino le había enseñado que las flores siempre debían ir acorde a los gustos del cliente, por eso era necesario saberlos.

- Bueno... A ella le gusta cocinar, es una excelente amiga, es algo reservada pero muy amable, es muy habilidosa y pertenece al clan Hyuga. ¡Oh! Y su nombre es Hinata-chan.

Luego de escuchar eso, la mencionada sintió que el rostro se le tornaba de todas las tonalidades de rojo. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza mientras sus manos empezaban a humedecerse.

- S-s-son... -rayos, ni siquiera podía hablar, nuevamente, todo su esfuerzo se iba al caño.

- Planeaba comprarlas para ti. -respondió el chico quien también se encontraba un tanto nervioso.

- N-Naruto-kun yo...

- Hinata-chan, quiero ser sincero contigo. -dijo el muchacho retomando una compostura seria. - Yo... Hay cosas que aún no entiendo... por eso, aún no puedo comprender lo que siento por ti, pero quiero que esperes por mí.

- Yo...

- ¿Esperarías por mí Hinata-chan? -¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Claro que lo esperaría, ella estaba dispuesta a esperarlo por siempre si era necesario, él era a quien más amaba.

- Sí Naruto-kun.

El corazón del joven también empezó a acelerarse, en ese momento, una cantidad innumerable de sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo, era algo nuevo para él, ni siquiera Sakura lo había hecho sentir así. Sus sentimientos por la chica no hicieron más que intensificarse, desde hacía tiempo que empezó a ver a Hinata con otros ojos, aunque aún no lo entendía del todo.

- ¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun? -cuestionó la chica algo preocupada inclinándose ligeramente hacia él. El joven no hizo más que observarla durante algunos segundos.

- N-no... -respondió el chico, aunque no pudo seguir al ver los labios de la joven. Eran de un tono carmesí intenso, con un aspecto carnoso y reluciente, lucían realmente bien. Sintió el impulso de... ¿besarla? No, no podía hacer eso, ¿qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿acaso lo pervertido de ero-sennin era contagioso? Debía tranquilizarse, no quería cometer alguna imprudencia para que luego Hinata se molestara con él.

- ¿En verdad está todo bien Naruto-kun? -preguntó la chica nuevamente con semblante consternado.

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí... -respondió el joven mirándola a los ojos, incluso los ojos de la chica le parecían demasiado hermosos, eran como dos hermosas lunas que reflejaban tranquilidad.

En ese momento, ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar que alguien ingresaba al negocio.

- ¡Hola chicos! -saludó una joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio y sedoso. - ya veo que llegué en un mal momento. -expresó la chica, haciendo que el rostro de su amiga se ruborizara por completo. Naruto se sentía más bien avergonzado.

- Como sea... ¡nos vemos Hinata-chan! ¡adiós! -se despidió el chico retirándose del negocio rápidamente, se sentía bastante avergonzado y fue lo único que pudo hacer, ya hablaría con Hinata en otro momento más oportuno. Y con más privacidad.

- Disculpa la tardanza Hina, aunque veo que te la pasaste muy bien en mi ausencia. -declaró la rubia dirigiéndole una mirada pícara a su amiga.

- ¡I-Ino!

- Ya, ya.

- Y... ¿ya conseguiste lo que necesitabas? -preguntó la Hyuga, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

- Sí.

Ino guardó sus cosas y ambas se dispusieron a trabajar nuevamente. Ese día había sido emocionalmente extenuante para ambas.

En el hospital de Konoha, Sakura acababa de atender a su último paciente, para ese momento ya estaba bastante cansada, aunque quien no lo estaría si trabajaba todo el día.

Se dirigió en donde su casillero para poder cambiarse. Luego de terminar esa parte, estaba lista para volver a su casa, aunque una enojada Tsunade se lo impidió.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -preguntó la mujer con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- Yo...

- Me han informado que el paciente que estuvo internado en la sala 3, Uchiha Sasuke, no ha pagado los costos de internación y tú fuiste su médico de cabecera, ¡¿qué significa esto?!

- Yo, lo sé, sé que no pagó... Puede descontarlo de mi sueldo.

- ¿Qué? De ninguna manera, él es...

- Sólo haga lo que le dije, no podría cobrarle, él era mi compañero. -respondió la chica con total sinceridad.

- Sakura, ¿acaso tú aún...

- Disculpe Tsunade-shishiou, debo irme. -se despidió, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo rápidamente de ahí. Ya sabía lo que su maestra iba a preguntarle y no quería verse obligada a responder algo así.

- Esa niña... -bufó Tsunade.

- Vaya, nunca había visto así a Sakura, incluso le cobra a Naruto, aunque con descuentos. -dijo Shizune bastante extrañada. – pero totalmente gratis…

- Ella... ¿es posible que aún sienta algo por el Uchiha? -se preguntó Tsunade en un susurro.

En horas de la noche, Hinata se encontraba camino a su casa, estaba orgullosa por el buen desempeño laboral que había tenido junto con Ino; Aun así, todo lo acontecido con Naruto ese día la perturbaba de sobremanera.

Finalmente cuando llegó, ingreso a la mansión y encontró a su primo leyendo un libro.

- Buenas noches Neji-niisan. -saludó la Hyuga con una reverencia, lo que sacó al joven de la concentración que tenía en su libro.

- Hinata, finalmente has llegado, hoy te tardaste bastante.

- Lamento haberte preocupado, es que conseguí trabajo en la florería de Ino y estuve ahí todo el día.

- Ya veo... -Hinata notó a su primo algo desanimado y ella sabía muy bien porque, era obvio. - Iré a acostarme, buenas noches. -respondió el joven subiendo por las escaleras a otro piso.

La Hyuga no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su primo, él no había podido pasar tiempo con Tenten debido a la misión a la que ella fue enviada y ya hacían dos semanas desde entonces. Pero lo peor, él también sería enviado a una misión pronto.

La chica subió a su habitación.

Hinata fue y se acostó en su cama, pensando en esos hermosos orbes azules que la miraban fijamente hacía unas horas, recordó las palabras del chico -quiero que esperes por mí- ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente? ¿No estaba rechazándola? Aun así, ella lo amaba y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

A unos kilómetros de la aldea, se encontraban acampando cierto grupo de ninjas, que al parecer, retornaban a la misma.

- ¡Esta carne está deliciosa! -exclamó un enérgico chico de forma efusiva.

- Cálmate Lee, es sólo un trozo de carne. -expresó una chica de pelo castaño recogido en dos chonguitos, con ojos del mismo color.

- Tenten ¡¿cómo puedes decir que es sólo un trozo de carne?! -exclamó esta vez su sensei.

- ¡Esto es lo que da vida a la llama de la juventud! -exclamaron ambos hombres al unísono, mientras seguían devorando de forma entusiasta.

- Si comen así se van a atragantar... -expresó ella mientras observaba la escena con una gotita de sudor en la sien. Pero no tardó en esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al verlos tan entusiasmados, ya que aunque no lo parezca, ella también estaba feliz, no por la cena, sino porque finalmente volverían a Konoha.

Sé que tarde un montón para actualizar, soy pésima. Les pido las más sinceras disculpas, es que estos días en verdad ando sin tiempo (estúpida vida estudiantil, estúpida falta de tiempo) y además de eso, la inspiración no me llega. Como sea, voy a tratar de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible, aunque no les prometo nada; pero no voy a tardar tanto en actualizarlo esta vez, eso sí les aseguro.

-carlita-chan uchiha: Mi plan es actualizarlo entre Lunes y Miércoles cada semana, aunque ahora todo está indefinido xd

Como siempre, doy mis agradecimientos especiales a: Davaru, carlita-chan uchiha, NaruHina033, mizuki-95, HiNaThItHa.16241 y PatriciaHyuga por haber comentado, muchas gracias, ustedes me motivan mucho. Igualmente agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic, los que lo agregaron a favoritos y a los que lo siguen, muchas gracias a ustedes también, para mí es un gran honor.

Tengan compasión y déjenme algún review xD son mi mejor motivación.

¡Nos leemos! n.n/


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo esta historia alternativa es mía.**

**¡Konnichiwa minna! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este loco fic :P espero que no me haya tardado tanto xd Disfruten la lectura.**

Capítulo 5

Nuevamente, el sol se asomaba en la aldea de Konoha. En un temprano amanecer, una chica de pelo azul y un par de resplandecientes ojos perla se dirigía a la florería de su amiga.

- Buenos días Ino. -saludó la joven al ingresar al local.

- Buenos días Hinata. -correspondió la susodicha regalándole una sonrisa. - Por cierto, ¿se supone que Tenten llega hoy verdad?

- Sí, llegará junto con Lee-kun y Gai-sensei. -afirmó la Hyuga esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Ya quiero verla! -exclamó la rubia muy entusiasmada.

- Sí, yo también. Sólo falta que le avisemos a Sakura. -respondió Hinata.

- Hm... -Ino tomó una pose pensativa llevándose una mano al mentón- ahora que lo pienso, Sakura aún no lo sabe. Pero podremos avisarle cuando esté camino al hospital, de todos modos, siempre pasa por aquí. -sentenció con satisfacción la Yamanaka.

...

Sakura abrió los ojos con dificultad en un intento por reincorporarse, pero nuevamente, el mareo hizo que cayera rendida a la cama, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? Desde que despertó sólo sentía una gran pesadez en todo el cuerpo, como médico que era, decidió controlarse la temperatura. Genial, estaba con una fiebre de 39 grados, esa no era una buena señal. Sabía que no era buena idea ir al trabajo en esas condiciones.

- Tsunade me matará... -se reprendió la chica. Conocía muy bien a su jefa pero no tenía otra opción, ella siempre se encargaba de tener un excelente desempeño en el trabajo y con el malestar que la acechaba, eso no iba a poder ser posible. Al menos no ese día.

...

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando en un bosque fuera de la aldea, no había sido fácil conseguir el permiso de la Hokage para que él saliera de la aldea y pudiera ir a entrenar ahí cada mañana, pero finalmente, con la ayuda de su atolondrado amigo (el cual a esas alturas confiaba ciegamente en él), lo había conseguido, al cabo de algunas semanas de insistencia, claro. No quería perder entrenamiento o forma física, pero esa tampoco era la razón principal por lo que iba a entrenar allí, precisamente en ese lugar. Si era por eso, podía ir a algún campo de entrenamiento dentro de la aldea, pero no...

- Itachi... -susurró Sasuke en un intento por recordar a su hermano mayor. Tomó un sorbo de agua de su bidón para refrescarse.

- ¿Sasuke? -inquirió una voz femenina a unos metros detrás de él, sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos.

El chico se paró en seco al escuchar esa voz tan familiar para él. Rápidamente se volteó y ahí estaba ella.

- ¿Iza...nami? -balbuceó el joven aún sin poder creérselo.

- Sasuke... -algunas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la chica, mientras esta se acercaba al chico cada vez más- de verdad... ¡De verdad eres tú! -exclamó ella abalanzándose a abrazarlo finalmente.

El azabache no se inmutó, aún no podía creérselo. Era Izanami, realmente era ella, ¿cómo era posible?

...

Ino, junto con Hinata, ya habían atendido a muchos clientes, e incluso ya habían armado varios pedidos... Pero cierta preocupación comenzaba a inquietarlas.

- Ya son pasadas las ocho y Sakura no ha pasado aún, ¿qué es lo que le sucede? -se preguntó Ino exhibiendo un semblante de preocupación.

- Tranquila Ino, estoy segura de que Sakura está bien. -expresó Hinata intentando calmar a su amiga.

- No, algo debe estar mal, ella no falta al trabajo sólo porque sí.

- Iré a buscarla.

- ¿Eh?... -la rubia abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar a su amiga, aún seguía sorprendiéndola- ¿estás segura?

- Sí. -asintió la Hyuga con la mirada seria- Si lo que dices es verdad, es mejor asegurarnos de que esté bien. - Ante esto, Ino sólo asintió y Hinata salió del local rápidamente. Sakura también era su amiga y a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban siéndolo, inevitablemente se preocupaba por ella.

...

Sasuke se encontraba hablando con Izanami en aquel bosque. Ella era una chica alta y esbelta, con una fina y nívea piel. Tenía un par de ojos marrones y el cabello del mismo color que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Traía puesta una pañoleta verde para recoger su cabello hacia atrás, haciendo que resalten sus finas facciones. Su vestimenta era un pantalón verde que le cubría por encima de las rodillas, una remera negra que le quedaba ligeramente ajustada y un par de sandalias ninja. Al parecer era su vestimenta diaria.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensé que te habías ido de la aldea. -preguntó Sasuke, quien al cabo de unos minutos había recuperado la compostura y retomado su típica expresión seria.

- Nos habíamos ido luego de lo que hizo Itachi... -dijo algo quebradiza- me enteré que te habías escapado para vengarte de él... Pero que ahora estás de vuelta. Sólo quise venir a verte.

- ¿Y desde hace cuánto estás aquí? -inquirió el azabache.

- Llegué hace una semana. Se supone que vine aquí para verte pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Aun así, he venido a este bosque todos los días desde que llegué.

Sasuke lo entendió de inmediato, ella iba ahí por la misma razón por la que él iba.

Todo se resumía en una palabra, más bien, en una persona. Itachi. Aun recordaba la primera vez que estuvo ahí, cuando su hermano lo llevó por primera vez a ese bosque.

...

- Onii-san, ¿qué es este lugar? -preguntaba el pequeño Sasuke con curiosidad, mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano mayor y lo tomaba de la mano con fuerza.

- Este es mi lugar favorito Sasuke, y estoy seguro de que también te gustará. -respondió él con una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo explorarlo? -preguntó el niño entusiasmado y soltándose de la mano de su hermano.

- Claro, pero... -se vio interrumpido al ver que su hermanito ya había salido disparatado hacia la vegetación. - ¡ten cuidado Sasuke! ¡no vayas a alejarte! -advirtió el Uchiha mayor.

El pequeño azabache ya se había emocionado demasiado y empezó a adentrarse cada vez más. Encontró un caracol en el camino y no dudó en llamar a su hermano para mostrárselo.

- ¡Onii-san! ¡Ven a ver esto! -gritó el niño con emoción. Pero no hubo respuesta. Sasuke, algo asustado, comenzó a buscar a su hermano empecinadamente.

- ¡Onii-san! ¿Dónde estás? -preguntó el niño en un intento por hacer que el Uchiha mayor lo encontrara. Fue entonces cuando un enorme oso se apareció frente a él.

- ¡Onii-san, ayúdame! -gritaba el niño con lágrimas en los ojos. Para ese momento, ya había caído al suelo.

El oso se abalanzó dispuesto a clavar sus garras en su pequeño rostro, ante esto, él no pudo hacer más que cubrirse con el brazo y cerrar los ojos, esperando lo peor. Pero las garras nunca llegaron, al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a abrir los ojos; el animal yacía inconsciente en el suelo y frente a él, su hermano se había puesto a su nivel para ayudarlo. El joven denotaba un semblante de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien Sasuke? -preguntó el chico tendiéndole la mano.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del niño. Rápidamente se abalanzó en los brazos de su hermano, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

- ¡No vuelvas a dejarme! -decía entre sollozos.

- Esto fue sólo un accidente Sasuke. Yo jamás te dejaré. -finalizó, abrazando reconfortantemente al niño.

...

- ¡Sakura! ¿Estás aquí? -decía Hinata mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de su amiga.

- E-estoy aquí. -respondió una voz débil que provenía de adentro. La chica se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

- Hola Hinata... -saludó Sakura ligeramente tambaleante.

La Hyuga se llevó ambas manos a la boca al ver el mal estado de su amiga, estaba completamente pálida, pero con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro debido a la fiebre.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasó? -Hinata se apresuró en ayudar a Sakura para sujetarse.

- Estoy bien, sólo es un simple resfriado.

- Pero... -Hinata llevó su mano en la frente de Sakura. - ¿ya has tomado alguna medicina? Nadie mejor que tú para estas cosas...

- Sí, ya tome algo, no te preocupes. -respondió ella haciendo un ademán con las manos para restarle importancia.

- ¿Tienes remedios naturales?

- Sí, algunos...

- Dame unos minutos... -finalizó la Hyuga dirigiéndose a la cocina.

...

Tenten, junto con Lee y Gai-sensei ya se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea.

- ¡Se siente tan bien estar de vuelta! -exclamó Rock Lee con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡La llama de la juventud ha renacido! -digo Gai con mucho entusiasmo.

Tenten también se sentía feliz, esbozó una sonrisa, en ese momento sólo tenía a una persona en mente y aunque fuera por poco tiempo, quería verlo.

...

Sakura seguía sentada en el sofá de su casa, esperando la infusión que Hinata se había ofrecido a prepararle. Varios minutos ya habían pasado, por lo que la impaciencia hacía acto de presencia. Aun así, se preguntaba qué clase de cosa le estaría preparando su amiga, sabía que no era nada malo, puesto que los Hyuga eran muy habilidosos, pero también sabía que sería algo desconocido para ella si era algo exclusivo del Clan de su amiga. Finalmente, Hinata salió de la cocina con la infusión lista.

- Por favor, bebe esto Sakura. -inquirió la peliazul, entregándole a Sakura un pequeño vaso con un líquido bastante extraño.

La Haruno hizo una mueca de asco, sin embargo, no lo pensó dos veces y bebió todo el contenido. Tenía un sabor bastante desagradable para su gusto.

- Con esto estarás bien. -afirmó Hinata con una sonrisa, para luego recordar su compromiso en la florería.- Como sea, debo volver al trabajo.

- Claro, gracias por todo y hasta pronto.

...

Hinata corría apresurada por las calles de Konoha para llegar a la florería nuevamente, sabía que Ino no la reprendería, pero se sentía culpable por tener que dejarle todo el trabajo a ella. Fue entonces cuando sintió que tropezó con una piedra, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto de la caída, pero éste nunca llegó. En lugar de eso, sintió dos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se sorprendió al ver quien había sido su "salvador".

- ¡¿K-Kiba-kun?! -exclamó ella mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmesí, y como no, estaba muy cerca del muchacho. Se levantó y se apartó bruscamente.- ¡L-lo siento tanto! -se disculpó la Hyuga mientras permanecía en una reverencia. Simplemente, cuando se encontraba en esa clase de situaciones, su timidez e inseguridad volvían como por arte de magia.

- No te preocupes Hinata, no fue nada, ibas a caerte. -le respondió su amigo regalándole una sonrisa y posando una mano en el hombro de la chica para tranquilizarla.- ¿Y a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

- Voy a la florería Yamanaka, trabajo ahí. -contestó ella mientras acariciaba a Akamaru, al menos eso la calmaba.

- ¡Oh, genial! ¿Quieres que Akamaru y yo te llevemos?

- Yo...

- No será problema para nosotros, ¿verdad Akamaru? -declaró mientras le dirigía una mirada cómplice a su amigo canino.

- ¡Guau! ¡Guau!

- Está bien... -respondió ella algo dudosa.

Ambos se montaron en la fuerte espalda de Akamaru (Kiba adelante y Hinata atrás).

- ¡Mejor sujétate Hinata! -advirtió Kiba mirándola de reojo, ante esto, ella tomó de los hombros a su amigo, completamente sonrojada.- ¡Vamos! -fue lo último que dijo el castaño antes de que hayan desaparecido del lugar.

Naruto, quien había pasado por ahí, se había percatado de toda la situación. Iba a sujetar a Hinata en el momento en que ella se tropezó, pero cierto castaño se le adelantó. Al final, se mantuvo ahí y vio toda la "escena"; Apretaba el puño y le rechinaban los dientes al ver a SU Hinata con el cara de perro, ¿por qué tuvo que ir con él?... Esperen ¿"SU Hinata"? ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Ya ni él mismo se comprendía, pero algo entendía, no le gustaba nada lo que acababa de ver.

...

En esa misma tarde, Sakura ya se sentía mucho mejor. Quería ir a la florería de Ino para pasar el rato y no sentirse tan culpable por no haber ido al hospital ese día. Disfrutaba ir al aire libre, aún tenía un ligero mareo, pero era algo aguantable, según ella. Se preguntaba si Tenten ya habría vuelto… Pero fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos al ver algo que jamás habría imaginado: Se trataba de Sasuke, quien iba hablando animadamente con una chica, e incluso podía jurar que lo vio sonreír. Sintió su interior desmoronarse por completo, ella ni nadie nunca, JAMÁS, había visto a Sasuke Uchiha feliz con otra mujer. Aun no lo creía, trataba de entenderlo, pero aun así, no lo comprendía... Se sentía molesta consigo misma, algo así no tenía por qué molestarle, la relación que ella mantenía con Sasuke era sólo la de ser viejos compañeros y claro... Alguna vez fue la niña tonta enamorada de él, pero ahora era diferente. Aun así, el sentimiento de tristeza era inevitable, imaginarse a Sasuke feliz al lado de alguna mujer la perturbaba, pero verlo en persona era mucho peor. Debía largarse de ahí de una buena vez, no tenía sentido quedarse a observar un escenario que sólo la lastimaba. Salió corriendo de ahí mientras sentía como una pequeña lágrima rodaba en su mejilla, esta vez, había llorado involuntariamente. Desapareció entre la gente lo más rápido que pudo, aunque no se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke la había visto.

...

Ino caminaba de un lado a otro en la florería, le preocupaba que Hinata aún no volviera, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se fue. Pero toda su preocupación se esfumó al ver quien ingresó al local.

- ¡Tenten! -exclamó muy emocionada la Yamanaka y fue directo a abrazar a su amiga, mientras que la castaña correspondió el gesto gentilmente.

- ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? -preguntó Tenten una vez que se separaron.

- Han pasado un montón de cosas... -pero la rubia fue interrumpida al escuchar a otra persona ingresar al local.

- ¡Hinata! -saludó la castaña mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarla.

- Tenten, me alegra que ya estés aquí. -afirmó la Hyuga con felicidad, esbozando una sonrisa.

...

Sakura decidió ir a su casa sin más. Su plan de ir a la florería se había ido al caño. Estúpido Sasuke ¿por qué tenía que arruinarle el día? Estaba demasiado mal como para salir, e ir a la florería sería la peor decisión, en esa situación, Ino fácilmente se podría dar cuenta de cómo se sentía, la conocía demasiado bien y no quería preocuparla. Claro, ella estaba decidida a no ser la niña tonta e inmadura de antes, la única lágrima que derramó, fue la que brotó por si sola cuando vio a Sasuke con otra chica en la calle, y ya hacían varias horas de eso. Se reprimió por completo. Ese sentimiento sólo significaba una cosa, algo que ella sabía muy bien pero se negaba a aceptar, ella aún amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, incluso mucho más que antes y el hecho de verlo feliz con otra chica que no sea ella, la molestaba y entristecía demasiado.

**Hasta acá el cap de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado n_n estuvo algo cortito pero la inspiración no me alcanzó tanto como hubiera querido ;-; sé que la situación con Kiba estuvo muy fumada xDD (Akamaru es un perro, no un caballo ¬¬ xD) pero quería poner celoso a Naruto 7u7 en el próximo capítulo se van a explicar muchas cosas como: ¿Quién es Izanami?, ¿Qué relación tiene con Sasuke?, etc. Y puede que tarde un poco para subir el próximo cap (estúpidos exámenes) xd pero voy a tratar de sacar tiempo de donde no tengo para poder subirlo lo más pronto posible.**

**Déjenme algún review por favor, son mi mejor inspiración. Y agradezco a todos los que siguen, comentan y agregaron a favoritos mi fic, me hacen muy feliz.**

**¡Nos leemos! C:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sensei.**

**¡Konnichiwa lectores! Les dejo el capítulo rápidamente.**

Capítulo 6

En un bosque alejado de la Aldea, un misterioso chico tomaba algunos sorbos de agua. Iba cubierto con una capucha obscura, por lo cual, no se le veía el rostro.

- Sasuke... -fue todo lo que balbuceó antes de guardar sus cosas y continuar el largo trayecto que aún le faltaba.

El calor era sofocante, así que antes de seguir, se aseguró de que nadie lo hubiera visto. A continuación, procedió a quitarse la capucha.

Se podía vislumbrar a un joven muy atractivo, tenía un par de ojos oscuros y el cabello del mismo color, que colgaba de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro. Usaba una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo. Tenía la piel un poco oscura y unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, pero esto no le restaba el atractivo.

...

Sasuke desayunaba en su casa, pero aún no podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido el día anterior, era increíble que Izanami haya aparecido en su vida nuevamente, pero lo que más lo consternaba era la reacción que tuvo Sakura al verlos. ¿Acaso Sakura había llorado por verlo con otra chica? No había forma, ella no lo amaba, tal parecía que lo había olvidado, ¿o no? Como en la noche anterior, volvió a recordar lo sucedido.

...

Sasuke iba conversando con Izanami. De cierto modo, lograba abrirse un poco más con ella.

- Entonces, ¿tan sólo volviste por mí?

- Porsupuesto, eres como un hermanito para mí, aunque ahora hayas cambiado demasiado.

- Hmp, tú también has cambiado, estás más estoica y sin tu típica actitud salvaje.

En el pasado, Izanami era una chica muy poco femenina, intimidaba a quien se cruzara en su camino y tenía un aura aterradora, capaz de asustar al mismísimo Hokage. Al conocer a Itachi, todo eso había cambiado, aunque seguía siendo muy impulsiva.

- Sí, quizá he madurado un poco. -afirmó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pensé que estarías aquí por Itachi.

- ¿Cómo crees? -interrogó ella cambiando su semblante bruscamente, en sus ojos se notaba algo de tristeza.

- Nosé, quizá hayas pensado que lo traje conmigo. -respondió el levantando los hombros.

De inmediato, el azabache notó como ella había esbozado una falsa sonrisa.

- Debes saber que yo lo maté. -aseveró él.

Luego de eso, el ambiente se tornó muy tenso.

- Si lo sé... -asintió levemente la chica. - Pero yo sé que él no ha hecho nada malo. -replicó ella mirándolo a los ojos completamente seria.

- Hmp, en eso tienes razón...

- Sasuke, no quiero que hablemos de esto ahora, ¿sí? Si vamos a recordarlo, que sea por los buenos tiempos. -afirmó ella sonriendo nuevamente.

- Hmp, haz lo que quieras.

Izanami lo miraba con cierta preocupación, ¿cuándo Sasuke había cambiado tanto?, ¿qué pasó con el niño alegre de antes? Era evidente que ya no volvería a ser como cuando era pequeño. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo y era entendible.

- ¿Sabes Sasuke? Aún recuerdo los golpecitos que Itachi te daba en la frente. -dijo ella con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Hmp, no hables, también te los daba a ti.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, me daban ganas de matarlo cuando me hacía eso. -expresó esto último entornando los ojos.

- De eso no hay duda, -prosiguió el chico en tono de broma- lo perseguías por toda la aldea.

- ¡N-no lo perseguía por toda la aldea! -exclamó ella avergonzada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que a unos metros, Sakura los estaba observando. A los pocos segundos, ella salió corriendo de ahí. La tristeza era evidente en su rostro, incluso podía jurar que vio una pequeña lágrima caer en su mejilla.

Sin saber por qué, sintió un vuelco en el estómago al verla así, era como si un enorme shuuriken lo hubiese atravesado, aunque quizá eso hubiera sido menos doloroso.

Se quedó estático unos segundos, observando a Sakura hasta que ésta se haya perdido entre la multitud.

- ¿Sasuke?, ¿Estás bien? -habló Izanami, sacándolo de su parálisis temporal.

- Estoy bien. -respondió él, recuperando su postura habitual.

- Pareciera que hubieses visto un fantasma. -expresó la chica algo consternada.

- Hmp... Tal vez. -se limitó a responder él.

...

De mala gana, el azabache se terminó su desayuno. En realidad, no tenía una pizca de hambre, dado que lo acontecido el día anterior se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, incluso había notado que Sakura estaba muy pálida. La preocupación también se hacía presente, aunque él jamás lo admitiría... ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Si bien era normal que se preocupara por la salud de Sakura, es decir, ella era parte del equipo siete y quiera o no, se preocupaba por ellos, pero esto iba más allá que sólo eso, es decir, se había sentido quebrado al verla llorar y eso ya no era normal, pero en verdad había sucedido.

Sin saber por qué, recordó cuando estaba internado y Sakura lo atendía, él pudo notar la preocupación en el rostro de la chica. Recordó los primeros días de su regreso en Konoha, Sakura y Naruto lo visitaban todo el tiempo, aunque este último era casi el único que le dirigía la palabra. Sakura más bien se limitaba a asentir o sonreír, había cambiado mucho. De pronto la chica invadía sus pensamientos, ¿cómo era posible? Recordó la cercanía que tuvieron en el hospital, cuando ella se había acercado para auscultarlo, ¿acaso aquello le había gustado?. Pero nuevamente aparecía la imagen de Sakura llorando el día anterior, y con ella parecía que su interior se desmoronaba otra vez. ¿Acaso era posible que él...

- Tsk, debo dejar de pensar estupideces. -bufó el chico.

...

Izanami se encontraba limpiando y ordenando el pequeño cuarto en el que vivía, el espacio era bastante reducido y aún así, muy costoso, sin embargo, se sentía muy feliz de haber encontrado a Sasuke... pero inevitablemente, otro chico apareció en sus pensamientos.

- Itachi... -musitó la chica nostálgicamente.

Él era su mejor amigo, su compañero en casi todo, aunque hayan tenido una amistad muy especial y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Aún recordaba aquel día en el que lo había conocido.

...

Izanami tenía unos doce años aproximadamente, asistía regularmente en la Academia. No obstante, era una niña muy solitaria, nadie se le acercaba por la actitud tímida y un tanto fría que aparentaba.

Como era habitual, se encontraba recostada en un árbol leyendo un libro. En ese momento, un niño pateó el libro de sus manos, haciendo que este vuele varios metros. El niño se reía y burlaba de ella, mientras la aludida lo observaba con rabia. Rápidamente se levantó y le propino un buen golpe al chico haciendo que este cayera al suelo, estaba harta, llevaban varios días molestándola y no lo permitiría más, su estado emocional tampoco era el mejor. Tomó su libro dispuesta a irse de ahí, pero no pudo. Vislumbro un grupo de adultos acercándose hacia ella, al parecer, eran padres de los otros niños.

- ¡Te enseñaremos una lección mocosa! -sentenció un hombre que se había puesto frente a ella.

- ¡Para que aprendas que no debes meterte con nuestros niños! -atinó a decir una mujer.

- Ustedes no entienden, yo no... -pero fue interrumpida bruscamente al recibir una fuerte bofetada, le dolía casi como si le hubiesen dado un puño. Miro a su alrededor pero en ese momento no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla. El mismo hombre le propino una fuerte patada en el rostro, haciéndola caer al suelo. El hombre se acercó y apoyo su pie sobre la cabeza de la niña mientras ella gritaba del dolor, ya no sabía que hacer, simplemente cerro los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero fue entonces cuando sintió que el hombre era derribado, levantó la vista y ahí estaba él, ¿quién era aquel chico? Incluso se había puesto frente a ella.

- ¡Es Itachi Uchiha! -exclamó una mujer.

- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? -preguntó el joven Uchiha.

- V-verás... -respondió dudoso el hombre que había sido derribado- Estamos enseñándole una lección para que no se meta con nuestros niños. -añadió decidido.

- Uchiha-san, no deberías hacer esto, tú eres maravilloso, no tienes porque proteger a semejante escoria como ella. -declaró la mujer apuntando a la niña.

- Váyanse. -dijo el chico con una mirada muy seria- Ella no tiene la culpa de que sus hijos malcriados la molesten, y más vale que esto no vuelva a repetirse.

- P-pero Uchiha-san...

- Si quieren seguir golpeándola tendrán que pelear conmigo primero. -expresó mirándolos de forma desafiante.

- ¡L-lo sentimos mucho! -dijeron al unísono y haciendo una profunda reverencia.

- No es conmigo con quien deben disculparse. -expresó apartándose.

- ¡Lo sentimos niña! ¡No volvera a repetirse! -exclamaron al unísono para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el chico sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano.

- S-si. -respondió ella tomando la mano de este y levantándose.

- Déjame verte. -dijo él tomando su rostro en ambas manos para examinar los golpes.

Ella se puso muy nerviosa mientras sus piernas empezaban a temblarle. Ningún niño nunca la había tratado así. Él tenía un tacto increíble y movía sus manos muy delicadamente.

- En mi clan tenemos una loción que es muy efectiva para estos casos, ¿me acompañas?

- Y-yo... Está bien.

- ¿Eres Arakawa-san verdad? ¿Izanami Arakawa?

- S-sí.

- Lamento lo de tu madre.

- ¿Eh... -abrió los ojos como platos totalmente sorprendida, ¿cómo es que él sabía lo de su madre?

- Me enteré de su fallecimiento hace unos días... -expresó mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.- Lo lamento.

Ella nuevamente sintió todo su mundo desmoronarse, era cierto, apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de su madre y eso la ponía muy sensible.

- Mi madre... -dijo con la voz quebrada mientras que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Se apresuró a taparse el rostro con ambas manos, era vergonzoso que un desconocido la viera así.

Itachi estaba consternado ante la situación, observaba a la chica preocupado. Él ya la había visto días atrás e incluso había notado como se alejaba de la gente, luego de enterarse de que su madre murió, lo comprendió, el dolor de haber perdido a su madre provocaban que ella quiera alejarse de la gente, y que la molesten constantemente no ayudaba.

Finalmente, él no tuvo más opción, la tomó delicadamente infundiéndola en un abrazo. Ella seguía cubriéndose el rostro, aunque ahora se apoyaba sobre el hombro del chico; permanecieron así durante varios minutos.

Luego de eso, él tomó las pequeñas manos de ella con delicadeza y las apartó de su rostro. Con sumo cuidado, empezó a secar las lágrimas de la chica con sus dedos.

Ella se sentía muy avergonzada, ¿por qué aquel chico era tan bueno con ella? Es decir, ni siquiera lo conocía, bueno, él la conocía a ella, pero ella no a él, apenas si se había enterado su nombre ese día. Pero si algo podía rescatar es que al lado de él se sentía mucho mejor, únicamente su sonrisa le transmitía una incomparable calidez.

- ¿Nos vamos entonces? -preguntó el chico sonriéndole y tomándola de la mano.

- S-sí...-asintió con una sonrisa y un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

Ambos se encaminaron en la casa del chico, dentro de la Villa de los Uchiha, por supuesto. Al entrar ahí se sintió algo incómoda por las miradas intimidantes que le dirigían los Uchiha. Pero al recordar y sentir la firme mano de Itachi agarrando la suya, toda esa inseguridad se esfumaba. Finalmente ambos se detuvieron.

- Aquí es mi casa, puedes pasar. -dijo él abriendo el paso para que ella entre primero.

- Con permiso. -expresó tímidamente quitándose las sandalias. Seguida de ella entró Itachi imitándola.

- Ya llegué. -declaró el chico.

- Itachi, finalmente llegas. -expresó una mujer azabache.- ¿Y quién es ella? Tú no sueles traer chicas a la casa. -declaró ella algo sorprendida.

- Se llama Izanami Arakawa, los padres de los otros niños estaban hostigándola y tiene algunos golpes. Quisiera darle nuestra infusión especial y de paso aplicarle nuestra loción para los hematomas y algunas escoriaciones.

- Claro, tendré la infusión lista enseguida, es un gusto conocerte Izanami-chan, yo soy Mikoto Uchiha, madre de este chico. -dijo ella con orgullo y una sonrisa en el rostro, señalando a Itachi.

- Un gusto conocerla. -expresó la niña haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡Fugaku ven aquí¡ ¡Itachi ha traído a una chica! -exclamó Mikoto algo emocionada.

Un hombre de cabello castaño ingresó desde el otro lado de la sala.

- Papá, ella es Izanami Arakawa. -dijo el chico señalándola.

- Un gusto conocerlo. -expresó la niña nuevamente haciendo una reverencia.

- Hmp... -fue lo que se limitó a responder el hombre.

Terminadas las presentaciones, Itachi se dispuso a retirarse de allí junto con su madre. No sin antes ofrecerle una silla a Izanami y pedirle que lo esperara un rato.

Mientras ella esperaba, veía como un pequeño niño se asomaba a observarla desde el otro lado de la habitación. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el chico regresó. Traía consigo un pequeño frasco con la loción, se sentó frente a ella y empezó a esparcírsela sobre su rostro delicadamente.

- N-no tienes que molestarte... -expresó ella avergonzada y desviando la mirada, a decir verdad, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y eso la hacía sentir muy nerviosa.

- Créeme, no es molestia. -respondió él con seguridad.

Itachi se percató de que su pequeño hermano contemplaba la escena. Estaba "escondido" detrás de la puerta del baño.

- Sasuke, ¿por qué no vienes a saludar eh? -incitó el moreno al pequeño, pero sin desconcentrarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

El niño se acercó tímidamente, aún sin saber que hacer. Itachi terminó de aplicar la loción en el ahora hinchado rostro de la chica, se paró y tomó la mano de su hermanito.

- Sasuke, ella es Izanami, saluda.

- Un gusto conocerte Izanami-nee.

- El gusto es mío. -afirmó ella sonriendo pero con una mueca de dolor, sentía el rostro muy hinchado.

- ¿Aún te duele? -inquirió preocupado el Uchiha mayor.

- Estaré bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció Mikoto trayendo consigo la infusión y obligando a Izanami a bebérselo de un tirón para que no sienta el sabor desagradable que lo caracterizaba. Y es que a pesar de eso, era excelente para el dolor.

- Espero que luego de esto te sientas mejor. -expresó Itachi esbozando una sonrisa.

- Estoy segura de que así será, muchas gracias. -agradeció haciendo una reverencia. Aunque aún se sentía algo avergonzada, no quería ser una molestia para ellos. Fue entonces cuando sintió que el chico le dió un leve golpecito en la frente con los dedos.

- No hace falta que seas tan formal.-dijo él esbozando una sonrisa y sujetando la mano de Sasuke por el lado derecho.

- ¿Eh? Sí, lo siento...

- No hace falta que te disculpes.

- Sí, lo sie... -pero se vió interrumpida al ver la mirada desaprobatoria del moreno.- Digo, no lo siento.

Ante esto, Itachi empezó a reír y ella también, el pequeño Sasuke observaba la escena aún sin comprender nada. Ese día, habían pasado la tarde conversando y riendo, haciendo que Izanami olvidara el incidente que la trajo hasta ahí.

...

Nostalgia era lo único que sentía al recordar eso, Itachi siempre era muy bueno con ella, a pesar de que ella era sólo una niña marginal, a pesar de que la gente la consideraba como una escoria a quien nadie debería acercarse, Itachi nunca fue indiferente o frío con ella. Él siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba y llegó a conocerla demasiado bien, ¿Por qué ahora tenía que estar muerto?, ¿Por qué no pudo seguir acompañándola? Y antes de que se dé cuenta, las lágrimas ya rodaban en sus mejillas. Recordarlo era lindo pero también doloroso, ya que sabía que nunca más podría volver a verlo. Nunca más podría estar con él.

**Bueno, ¡les dejo el capítulo en apuro! Creo que es el más largo que hice pero tengo que ir a estudiar D: agradezco que lean mi fic y pido porfavor que me dejen reviews, son lo que más me motiva. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que lo dediqué exclusivamente a la historia de Itachi e Izanami (y aún hay más que descubrir de ellos) y también un poquito a los sentimientos de Sasuke. Y es obvio que ya saben quién es el chico misterioso Soy pésima para el suspenso u.u nuevamente, les pido que me dejen un review. Ahora me largo a estudiar, mañana tengo examen.**

**Les pido mil disculpas si hay fallas ortográficas, no pude corregirlo detalladamente debido a la falta de tiempo.**

**¡Nos leemos! D:**

**PD: Es posible que para subir el próximo capítulo tarde más (quizá un par de semanas), estoy con exámenes y no tengo tiempo, pero no se preocupen, no voy a abandonar el fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Konnichiwa lectores! Acá les dejo este cap, finalmente acabé con el colegio :D aunque las notas me tienen nerviosa TmT (todavía no salen).**

**Obviamente, Naruto y sus personajes -exceptuando a Izanami xD- son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

Capítulo 7

Tenten llevaba más de dos horas entrenando, era la única forma para descargar su frustración. Tomó dos kunais en ambas manos y los lanzó. En menos de un segundo, tres dieron en el blanco, uno de ellos se había desviado unos milímetros, pero esto bastó para poner furiosa a la castaña.

Se sentía demasiado frustrada, no había tenido tiempo para estar con su novio. Desde que llegó, apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras, él se preparaba para una misión que duraría varios días y a causa de eso, no tenía tiempo para estar con ella. Aún así, para la castaña era muy frustrante.

Se recostó contra un árbol y empezó a beber varios sorbos de agua de su bidón.

- Estás entrenando muy duro. -dijo una voz masculina por detrás.

Tenten se levantó abruptamente al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Neji? -inquirió ella con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Está mal que quiera estar contigo?

- Pensé que ya no te importaba.

El joven soltó un suspiro, no le gustaba que su novia se enfadara con él. Se acercó a la castaña y la tomó de la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

- ¿Q-qué haces? -dijo Tenten desviando la mirada- Alguien podría vernos.

Neji la tomó del mentón y la volteó lentamente hacia él, esto hizo que sus miradas vuelvan a encontrarse. Pegó su frente junto a la de ella.

- No me importa. -fue todo lo que dijo el chico antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Tenten estaba muy nerviosa y no se movía, se supone que estaba molesta con él, pero sentía que con ese beso toda la furia y frustración se disipaban. La castaña comenzó a corresponder el beso, tomó a su novio del cuello para atraerlo más hacia ella, lo cual hizo que profundizaran aún más, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

...

Izanami se encontraba haciendo compras en el mercado, cosa que le era bastante difícil debido a su bajo presupuesto.

- Rayos... -masculló por lo bajo- Necesito un empleo.

Seleccionaba las frutas, verduras y hortalizas más económicas del lugar, aunque no sean las de mejor calidad.

Una vez finalizada sus compras, sabía que debía volver a su "casa", pero otra idea pasó por su mente, ir a la Villa Uchiha para visitar a Sasuke. Aquello no le resultaba desagradable, después de todo, no había nada que la motivara a volver en ese inquilinato de mala muerte en el que vivía.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ya iba camino hacia la Villa Uchiha. Luego de unos minutos, había llegado. Al ver aquel lugar, sentía demasiada nostalgia.

Se quedó estática mirando la Villa, la cual ahora estaba vacía. Había restos de casas, las cuales alguna vez habían sido habitadas por miembros del clan, pero ahora eran sólo restos, ya que todo había sido incinerado. A lo lejos se podía vislumbrar una casa que estaba en buenas condiciones y sin quemaduras.

- Ahí debe vivir Sasuke. -se musitó a sí misma, dispuesta a dirigirse en el ya mencionado lugar.

- ¡Oye! ¿Quién eres? ¿También vienes a visitar al teme? -expresó una voz masculina.

La castaña se asustó, rápidamente se volteó y se encontró con un chico alto, rubio, poseía un par de orbes azules como el cielo y parecía alguien bastante hiperactivo. A su lado había una chica con el cabello rosado, corto hasta los hombros, ella tenía un par de ojos jade.

- Lamento el susto que te dió. -se disculpó Sakura- ¿Eres amiga de Sasuke? Ya te había visto con él antes. -dijo enseriando su semblante.

- Bueno, yo...

- Naruto, ve con Sasuke, yo hablaré con ella.

- Pero, Sakura-chan...

- No te preocupes, sólo ve. -aseveró ella esbozando una sonrisa.

El rubio asintió y se dirigió hacia la casa de su amigo. Una vez que Naruto ya no estuviera presente, la ojijade decidió presentarse.

- Por cierto, soy Sakura Haruno, es un placer.

- Izanami Arakawa, el placer es mío. -expresó la chica con una reverencia.

- ¿Está bien si tomamos un café para hablar?

- Sí.

...

- ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡ábreme! -gritaba Naruto mientras golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez.

Una venita saltó de la frente del azabache al escuchar los fuertes ruidos más los gritos que provenían de la puerta.

Se levantó para atenderlo rápidamente.

- ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! -exclamó el Uchiha al sentir que toda su paciencia se había acabado.

- Sólo vine a visitarte, debe ser aburrido por aquí. -dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza, con su típica actitud despreocupada.- Por cierto, hace un momento una chica estuvo aquí.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírlo, ya tenía una idea de quien se trataba.

- ¿Cómo era?

- Era alta, tenía el pelo marrón, piel blanca... Sakura-chan se fue con ella.

- Ya veo... Espera, ¿Sakura estuvo aquí?

- Sí, estuvo aquí, como sea, ¿puedo pasar?

Sasuke no era idiota, sabía que quizá Sakura estaba evitándolo, la imagen de ella llorando pasó por su mente otra vez, ¿por qué no le gustaba recordar eso?

- Hmp... Pasa.

...

- ¿Y de dónde conoces a Sasu-cha... digo, ¡Sasuke! -se corrigió la castaña.

- Fuimos compañeros de equipo, éramos Sasuke, Naruto y yo. -señaló Sakura para luego beber un sorbo de café.

Ambas estaban en una popular cafetería de la aldea; aunque en ese momento, eran las únicas clientas del local.

- Ya veo... -musitó Izanami, también se bebió un sorbo de café.

- Izanami-san... - prosiguió enseriándose y dejando su taza de café a un lado- Lo que en verdad quiero saber es... ¿De dónde conoces a Sasuke?

- Lo conocí por su hermano. -instintivamente, la chica se llevó las manos a la boca, no sabía si era buena idea haberlo dicho. Tonta impulsividad.

- Tú... ¿Conocías a Itachi? -preguntó Sakura completamente sorprendida.

- Bueno... Era mi mejor amigo. -admitió algo dudosa, después de todo, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya lo había dicho. - Itachi y yo nos conocimos a los 10 u 11 años...

...

- Oye Sasuke... ¿No piensas decirme quién es esa chica? -preguntó Naruto luego de haber bebido un sorbo de té.

- Es una amiga de la infancia.

- Pero nunca nos contaste acerca de ella.

- No es su problema.

- ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Sasuke comenzó a refunfuñar por lo bajo. Ahora sabía que el idiota Naruto le haría todo un interrogatorio, y como era característico de él, no se rendiría.

- Bien te lo contaré, pero presta atención dobe, no lo repetiré. Bueno...

...

- Fue un gusto conocerte Sakura-san... -dijo Izanami levantándose de su asiento- me faltaba algo de compañía, pero ahora debo irme, tengo compras que guardar. -aseveró señalando los bultos que traía consigo del mercado.

- No te preocupes, el placer fue todo mío. Ojalá nos volvamos a ver.

- Lo mismo digo Sakura-san, salúdame a Sasuke porfavor. Hasta luego. -se despidió la castaña haciendo una reverencia y luego retirándose del local.

Sakura se limitó a sonreír y a hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano. Al entender todo, se sentía mucho más aliviada, aunque a la vez, la hacía sentir tonta. Izanami era como la hermana mayor de Sasuke, nada más, al menos así se lo había aclarado la Arakawa.

...

- Ya veo... Entonces ella conoce a Itachi.

- Sí, eran mejores amigos.

- ¿Y era como tu hermana?

- Ya te he dicho que sí. -respondió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y tratando de mantener la calma; era la enésima vez que el dobe de su amigo le hacía las mismas preguntas.

- ¡Ya veo! -exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa; aunque prosiguió enseriando su expresión- ¿Hay algo más que no nos hayas contado?

- No.

- Como sea, debiste decírnoslo, Sakura-chan y yo somos tus amigos. -afirmó sonriendo otra vez.

- Hmp...

- Por cierto, ¿ya has visto a Sakura? Está mejor ahora, se ha recuperado bastante.

- ¿Recuperarse?

- Hinata-chan me contó que ella estuvo enferma hace poco. -Sasuke se sorprendió al oírlo, ahora entendía porque Sakura estaba tan pálida el día que lo vio con Izanami, y para colmo la había hecho llorar.

- No lo sabía... -admitió algo sorprendido, aunque sin demostrarlo.

- Teme, eres tan desconsiderado, incluso ha pagado por ti en el hospital.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? -preguntó el azabache algo sorprendido, debía mantenerse estoico pero en ese momento le costaba bastante.

- Shizune me habló acerca de eso...

Sasuke no se inmutó, no respondió, sólo mantenía su expresión indiferente. Naruto decidió que sería mejor irse y dejar que su amigo piense bien lo que haría.

- Nos vemos. -se despidió, luego Sasuke escuchó la puerta cerrándose. Ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada a Naruto. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente, hablar con Sakura, y lo haría de inmediato.

...

**Bueno, acá termina el capítulo de hoy ¿les gustó el NejiTen? 7u7… Discúlpenme por haberlo hecho tan corto u.u quise dejarlos con algo de suspenso... Y la inspiración no hizo acto de presencia (al menos no como hubiera querido). El próximo capítulo habrá un cambio de 360 grados, eso se los aseguro xDD y obviamente, no voy a tardar tanto, disculpen la tardanza también.**

**Porfavor les pido con todo el corazón que me dejen reviews ;-; (no sean malitos, aunque sea un "me gustó" o "lo odié" x'D) sus reviews son lo que más me inspira.**

**¡Nos leemos! n_n/**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Konnichiwa lectores! n_n les traigo un nuevo capítulo, este va a ser bien largo para compensar lo corto de lo anterior (al menos intenté hacerlo largo, juzguen ustedes xD).**

**Como ya saben, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura! n_n**

Capítulo 8

Sasuke llevaba varios minutos hurgando entre sus cosas tratando de encontrar algo de dinero. ¿Cuánto costaría la internación durante poco más de un día en el hospital? No tenía la más mínima idea, lo mejor sería preguntárselo a Sakura en persona, pero conociéndola, sabía que lo negaría todo y no aceptaría el dinero. De todos modos, lo importante era devolverle el dinero y preguntarle por su estado de salud, no obstante, todavía no estaba seguro de si eso último era buena idea. La había hecho llorar el día que estuvo enferma -consciente o inconscientemente-, ¿Y luego iba a ir como si nada a preguntarle si se sentía mejor? Vamos que eso era algo idiota. Pero, pensándolo bien, él era un Uchiha, no tenía por qué redundar tanto en pensamientos tontos, sería franco con ella y punto. Se vistió debidamente y salió a la calle dispuesto a ir a la casa de Sakura, aún recordaba su ubicación, sin embargo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo frente a su ventana a las once de la noche. De todos modos iba a arriesgarse, había algo dentro de él que lo impulsaba a seguir.

...

Sakura dio un giro en su cama nuevamente, ¿Por qué diablos no podía dormir? Conciliar el sueño era una meta inalcanzable para ella en estos momentos. Nuevamente pensó en la chica que había conocido ese día, Izanami, pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos al mencionar a Itachi.

- Quizá eran muy cercanos... -musitó para sí, pero no se sentía muy convencida de ello.

Había algo más, estaba segura, pero ella no conocía muy bien a Izanami y le intrigaba bastante. Lo mejor sería ir y preguntarle a Sasuke acerca de ella, pero no tenía razón alguna para hacer algo así, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan curiosa? Además, lo más seguro sería que Sasuke... Unos golpes provenientes de la ventana la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, ¿Quién rayos era a esa hora? Se acercó algo dudosa hacia allí y grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al abrir su ventana.

- Sasuke... -musitó totalmente sorprendida.

- Sakura.

- ¿Sucedió algo? -preguntó ella algo preocupada.

- No. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Emm... Sí, claro, entra. -dijo apártandose y cediéndole el paso- sólo no hagas mucho ruido.

Al entrar, el azabache permaneció parado frente a ella.

- Sakura, ¿Cuánto pagaste en el hospital?

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó ella algo nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo tan cerca y mucho menos a su mirada penetrante.

- No tiene caso que lo niegues, sé que pagaste los costos por mi internación.

- No fue...

- Hmp... Imaginé que lo negarías así que vine preparado. -afirmó sacando un saco con una gran cantidad de dinero en él y sin apartarse de Sakura, lo lanzó a la cama de ella.

- No es necesario que...

- ¿Estás mejor de salud? -inquirió él interrumpiéndola, esta vez su mirada reflejaba un atisbo de preocupación.

- ¿Eh?...

- El dobe me contó que estuviste enferma. -afirmó algo avergonzado, pero firme.

- Estoy bien. -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Sasuke la contempló durante algunos segundos, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Sakura le regaló una sonrisa? ¿Cuándo tenían 12 años quizá? Lo hacía sentir algo extraño.

- Sakura, ¿por qué no me avisaste cuando estabas enferma? Incluso el dobe lo sabía.

- No creí que fuera necesario...

- Es necesario. -espetó el. – Porque somos un equipo. –finalizo desviando la mirada de forma casi imperceptible.

- Sasuke... -musitó Sakura completamente sorprendida. La chica de ojos jade esbozó una sonrisa y ambos permanecieron mirándose durante varios segundos. La brisa que provenía desde afuera los alcanzaba a ambos y alborotaba sus cabellos, mientras eran alumbrados únicamente por la luz de la luna que atravesaba en el marco de la ventana.

- Sasuke...

- ¿Hmp? -musitó él sin apartarle la mirada.

- Hay algo que quisiera saber, acerca de Izanami.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tan cercana era ella a Itachi?

- Eran mejores amigos.

- Lo sé pero... ¿Cómo era ella antes de que Itachi... bueno...

- Era muy diferente. Bastante enérgica, adorable para mi madre e impertinente para mi padre; nada femenina.

- Ahora no es así.

- Hmp, cambió bastante.

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio mientras la brisa los atrapaba a ambos. Sasuke se dirigió a la ventana dispuesto a irse.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke. –se despidió la chica.

- Buenas noches, Sakura. -fue lo último que dijo el azabache antes de desaparecer de ahí.

Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras examinaba sus manos temblorosas y su corazón totalmente acelerado. Esperaba que Sasuke no se haya dado cuenta de su nerviosismo. ¿Por qué se le había acercado tanto? Tomó algo de agua del bidón que tenía en su cuarto y fue a acostarse nuevamente, ahora se sentía exhausta. Tomó la bolsa de dinero que Sasuke le dejó y lo metió bajo su colchón.

- Sasuke... -fue lo último que balbuceó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

Sakura se levantó con gran energía, tomó la bolsa de dinero que Sasuke le había dejado y al contarlo, se sorprendió; había mucho ahí, pero conociendo a Sasuke, no aceptaría devoluciones. Le sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado el Uchiha y hasta la noche anterior, no tenía idea de ello. Se sacudió la cabeza tratando de dejar esos pensamientos de lado, ese día estaría muy ocupada. Rápidamente fue a darse un baño, se vistió apropiadamente y bajó a desayunar.

- Buenos días Sakura. -saludó Mebuki.

- Buenos días mamá.

- Ya te serví el desayuno.

- Gracias madre. -dijo ella sentándose en la mesa dispuesta a comer. Quería conocer mejor a Izanami, había algo en ella, la mirada que tenía al recordar a Itachi, ella conocía muy bien esa mirada, la misma que ella ponía al recordar a Sasuke cuando estaba fuera de la aldea.

- ¿No irás hoy al hospital Sakura? No traes tu mochila.

- No, madre, hoy no iré. Tengo otro asunto que atender.

Terminó su desayuno y fue a lavarse los dientes. Tomó una pequeña cartera y algo de dinero.

- Voy a salir mamá, ¡nos vemos luego! -se despidió con una sonrisa mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

...

Sasuke cortaba con destreza las verduras para cocinar, era algo que le habían enseñado cuando era pequeño. Claro, su madre e Izanami a menudo le enseñaban esa clase de cosas. "-Nunca sabes cuándo podrás necesitar cocinar, Sasu-chan.", era lo que le decía Izanami para luego revolverle el cabello. "-Sólo así podrás ayudar a tu esposa en el hogar." afirmaba su madre con una sonrisa.

Recordar esa clase de cosas era algo tan nostálgico...

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás aquí? -lo interrumpió una voz femenina desde su puerta.

El joven re conoció que se trataba de Sakura, de inmediato, se sacó el delantal y se lavó las manos para ir a atenderla.

- Buenos días Sasuke, lamento haber venido tan temprano... Pero, hay algo que necesito saber.

- ¿Es sobre Izanami?

En respuesta, Sakura sólo asintió levemente.

- Hmp... Pasa.

...

Una joven de pelo castaño ordenaba su habitación extendiendo las sábanas, apenas había dormido en la noche, en ese inquilinato había un tremendo barullo, pero no podía pagar un lugar mejor.

- Rayos, necesito dinero. -masculló frustrada.

...

- ¿Quieres saber en dónde vive? -preguntó el azabache algo sorprendido, llevaba varios minutos conversando con Sakura en la sala de estar.

- Sí. Es que... Quiero conocerla mejor.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -decía Sasuke con mirada inquisitoria.

Sakura se sentía entre la espada y la pared, ¿qué podía responderle? No podía decirle la verdad, eso no.

- Y-yo...

- ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué no me invitaron? -exclamó un chico hiperactivo al ingresar en el hogar del Uchiha.

- Dobe, ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es tocar la puerta? -masculló Sasuke con una venita en la sien.

- ¡Escucha teme, para empezar estaba abierta!

- Pues no es razón para entrar como si nada, dobe. - Afirmó enfatizando lo último.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir mientras Sakura observaba la escena con una gota de sudor en la sien, después de todo, era como si tuvieran 12 años. Pero claro, había una razón por la que ella había ido ahí.

- ¡Basta! -espetó Sakura callándolos- Sasuke, ¿sabes en dónde vive?

- Me dijo que vivía en un inquilinato pobre, nada más.

- Gracias. ¡Hasta luego chicos! -se despidió mientras salía de ahí enérgicamente.

- Vaya... ¿A dónde va Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

- Hmp...

- ¡¿No piensas decírmelo dobe?!

- Hmp...

...

- Hay demasiados inquilinatos pobres aquí en la aldea... -decía Sakura con la mano en el mentón. ¿Cómo encontraría el lugar en el que vivía Izanami? Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y revolvió su corta cabellera en un gesto de frustración. Que va, iría al mercado, alguien iba a reconocer a Izanami ahí.

...

Cierta castaña iba con el estómago rugiente hacia el mercado, las verduras que compró el día anterior ya se le habían acabado. A pesar de todo, lo que compró era muy poco.

- Tengo tanta hambre... -decía sobándose el estómago.

No llevaba dinero con ella ya que no tenía, pero sí tenía esperanza de que algún buen samaritano se apiadaría y le daría algo de comer.

...

Sakura ya les había preguntado a varias personas del mercado si conocían a Izanami, algunos comerciantes le dijeron que sí y por la confianza que les inspiraba Sakura, incluso le dijeron la hora en que regularmente Izanami iba a comprar en sus negocios. La ojijade estaba rendida, a pesar de todo, nadie sabía mucho de ella. Se resignó y fue a un puesto de comida a comprarse algo de beber.

- Quizá si vuelvo mañana... -pero se sorprendió al ver que la castaña ingresaba al local.- ¡Izanami-san! -exclamó Sakura yendo a su encuentro.

- ¿Sakura-san?

- Te estuve buscando toda la mañana.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pasó algo con Sasu-chan?! -exclamó sorprendida y preocupada.

- No, nada de eso.

Izanami soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Izanami-san... ¿Nos sentamos?

- Claro. -asintió la susodicha.

Ambas terminaron sentadas en una mesa para dos en el local.

- Izanami-san, ¿quieres mucho a Sasuke?

- Sí, lo adoro, es el hermanito más adorable que tengo. -respondió ella sonriéndole.

- ¿También a Itachi?

- ¿I-Itachi? B-bueno... Él y yo éramos mejores amigos pero ahora... -desvió la mirada y Sakura pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos nuevamente, la clase de tristeza que ella sintió al tener lejos a Sasuke. Sintió la necesidad imperativa de sincerarse con Izanami, ella no era una mala persona.

- Izanami-san yo... Amo a Sasuke. -admitió Sakura.

La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar esa afirmación.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿En serio?

- Sí, y la mirada que tu tienes al recordar a Itachi, es la misma que yo tenía al recordar lo lejos que estaba Sasuke.

- Sakura-san...

- Izanami-san, me siento muy identificada contigo, es por eso que quiero conocerte.

- P-pero, ¡I-Itachi y yo no...

- Tal vez creas que no hubo nada, pero estoy segura de que había algo entre ustedes.

- N-no es así. -dijo ella completamente sonrojada de forma cabizbaja, rayos, esa clase de cosas la ponían muy nerviosa.

- ¿Te parece si vamos junto a Sasuke?

- Claro. -asintió la castaña.

...

Sakura e Izanami llegaron en la Villa Uchiha y rápidamente fueron frente a la puerta de Sasuke. En esta ocasión Izanami fue la que tocó la puerta.

...

Sasuke había terminado de cocinar, había tenido que comprar más arroz y pescado para preparar su comida porque el idiota de Naruto comió todo lo que había preparado antes.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y se dirigió a atender, no sin antes quitarse el delantal y lavarse las manos. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una sorpresa.

- ¿Izanami?

- Buenos días Sasu-chan.

- ¿Podrías decirme por mi nombre?

- Sasuke. -dijo Sakura en forma de saludo.

- ¿Averiguaste en dónde vive? –inquirió el Uchiha dirigiéndose a la Haruno.

- No, pero la encontré en el mercado.

- ¡No hablen como si no estuviera aquí! -se quejó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

Todos entraron y el estómago de Izanami comenzó a gruñir al oler la comida que había hecho Sasuke. Se golpeó el estómago tratando de callarlo pero no hubo resultado.

- ¿Tienes hambre Izanami-san? -preguntó Sakura algo preocupada.

- No, yo... -pero su estómago comenzó a gruñir nuevamente.

- Toma. -dijo Sasuke mientras le pasaba unos onigiri.

La castaña se resignó y comenzó a comer sin control.

- Hmp, pudiste haber venido aquí si tenías hambre. -sentenció Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

- Igual puedes ir a mi casa si necesitas algo. -afirmó Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias chicos.

...

Temprano en la mañana del día siguiente, cierta rubia se encontraba desayunando en la cocina de su casa. Habiéndose terminado su desayuno, fue a lavar los utensilios.

- Bien, hoy lo haré, ¡Iré a visitar a Sai! -exclamó con optimismo, tratando de aplacar los nervios que le producía la sola idea de verlo. Ya hacía un tiempo que no veía al chico y extrañaba su compañía. También agradecía que ese día fuese feriado y no tenía que abrir la florería, claro que después iba a tener mucho trabajo, pero aprovecharía su tiempo libre al máximo.

...

Sai, como en todas las mañanas, se había levantado muy temprano. No tenía planes ese día, pensó que quizá sería bueno ir a la biblioteca, pero como era feriado, se resignó de esa idea.

Subió al techo de su casa, ágilmente, tomó lápiz y papel; empezó haciendo el boceto de una mujer, sin embargo, su dibujo comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más realista, su habilidad y rapidez al dibujar eran incomparables, sin mencionar que reparaba en cada detalle.

En el dibujo se podía vislumbrar a una hermosa chica de pelo largo, suelto y volando en dirección al viento. La misma se encontraba parada en medio de un gran campo y sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores. El chico se detuvo a observar el dibujo detenidamente; luego de un momento así, se sintió algo sorprendido al darse cuenta de algo curioso.

- Esta chica se parece mucho a... -pero se vio interrumpido al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Rápidamente ingresó dentro de su casa, y con la dispocisión de atender a su visita, fue a atenderla en la puerta principal.

- Ino-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó el chico algo sorprendido.

- Yo... -un pequeño sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de la chica, Sai era el único que se dirigía a ella de esa forma y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.- vine a visitarte. -admitió finalmente.

- Ya veo, pasa. -expresó el joven esbozando una sonrisa y apartándose para dar lugar a la Yamanaka.

Una vez dentro, Ino observaba la sala detenidamente. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio, había estantes con varios papeles apilados pulcramente, al parecer eran dibujos.

En la pared también habían varios cuadros con diseños y paisajes muy bellos, era obvio que Sai los había hecho todos. Sumados estos factores, le daban una decoración exótica pero especial y elegante a la casa del chico.

- Sai, tu sala es increíble. -elogió la joven observando el lugar con cierto brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Enserio? Yo creo que aún le faltan algunas cosas. -señaló el de cabello negro llevándose una mano al mentón.

- ¿Bromeas verdad? Sería increíble tener un decorador como tú, para la navidad que se aproxima.

- Puedo ayudarte con eso si es lo que quieres.

- ¿Enserio? -dijo Ino algo sorprendida, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

- Claro.

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? Discúlpenme si Sasuke me salió muy OoC, me cuesta manejarle al emo vengador u.u Yendo al punto, este capítulo me exprimió bastante y lo hice más que nada para explicar un par de cosas que habrán más adelante. Disculpen que no haya habido Naruhina, pero con los últimos trailers que salieron de the last, ya hay bastante xD (no se asusten, este fic va a seguir siendo NaruHina, pero tienen que ver los trailers). ¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior había dicho que en este cap iba a ver un giro de 360 grados? Bueno, me pareció precipitado hacerlo ahora, ya que iba a estar algo inconcluso. Por eso hice este capítulo para atar algunos cabos sueltos, creo que es el capítulo más largo que hice. Bueno, mejor no les aburro más xD**

**Pido que los que quieran me dejen un review de lo que les pareció el capítulo, agradecería mucho eso.**

**¡Nos leemos! n_n/**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 9

Diciembre había llegado en Konoha, tanto el frío como la nieve no dudaban en hacer presencia. La mayoría de los hogares y los negocios ya se caracterizaban por despampanantes decoraciones navideñas, y es que en Konoha nadie escatimaba en moderación cuando se trataba de la Navidad. La alegría y generosidad eran casi contagiosas entre las personas.

...

Cierta Hyuga descargaba todo el dinero que había ahorrado en su cama. Desde que trabajaba con Ino ya habían pasado varias semanas, por lo tanto, había conseguido juntar una buena cantidad de dinero.

- Hay mucho... -susurró algo sorprendida.

- ¡Buenos días Hinata! -saludó una castaña interceptándola por detrás.

- ¡¿T-Tenten?! ¿Cuándo entraste? -preguntó la Hyuga algo sobresaltada.

- Oh, lamento haberte asustado. Estaba abajo con Neji y quise pasar a saludarte.

- Ya veo...

- ¿Y para qué es todo ese dinero? -preguntó curiosa asomándose a observar los billetes.

- No es nada, sólo lo junté para comprarme un par de cosas. -respondió la de ojos perlados guardando todo lo que descargó rápidamente.

...

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama plácidamente, tapado completamente por su edredón. No tenía planes de salir ese día ni en todo ese mes; las fiestas no eran lo suyo, mucho menos la navidad, además de que el clima frío tampoco cooperaba.

- ¡Sasu-chan, despierta ya! -gritó una chica en el cuarto. También empezó a correr las cortinas de las ventanas. -El día está muy bonito y estamos en Diciembre. -agregó esbozando una sonrisa.

- Izanami, ya te he dicho que no me digas "Sasu-chan", ¿Y en qué momento entraste en mi casa? -preguntó él desde su cama, no se había inmutado ni en destaparse.

- Lo siento, es la costumbre. -afirmó la chica sonriendo nerviosamente, pero prosiguió enseriando la expresión.- Sé que planeas no salir durante el resto del mes, ¡Pero definitivamente no lo permitiremos!

A Sasuke le saltaba una vena en la sien, ¿A qué se refería con "permitiremos"? Estaba seguro de que Sakura tenía algo que ver con eso ya que Izanami no lo conocía como su compañera.

Desde que Sakura e Izanami se conocieron en semanas anteriores, se habían dado cuenta de que congeniaban bastante y terminaron siendo amigas. El Uchiha también se había vuelto más cercano a Izanami, ya que ésta lo visitaba frecuentemente.

Finalmente el azabache apartó el edredón de su cuerpo y se levantó de su cama; se sorprendió al ver que Sakura estaba presente, aunque las mejillas de la chica no tardaron en ruborizarse. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta que sólo traía puesto su bóxer.

- ¡Sasu-chan, no deberías andar desnudo! -exclamó Izanami tomando el edredon del chico para cubrirlo. - Hace frío y te resfriarás.

- Tsk... Es mi casa y ando como quiero. -musitó el pelinegro volviendo a descubrir su muy bien formado cuerpo.

- ¡Sakura dile algo! -exclamó la castaña haciendo un puchero.

Los ojos del azabache se posaron expectantes sobre la Haruno.

- Creo que Izanami tiene razón, deberías cubrirte. -señaló ella tratando de mantener la compostura. No todos los días veía a Sasuke semidesnudo.

Sakura desvió el rostro esperando alguna mala mirada o reprimenda del Uchiha, a él no le gustaba que le impusieran las cosas. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el mismo tomó un pantalón junto con una remera y empezó a vestirse.

- Sasu-chan, mejor vístete y abrígate muy bien porque hoy saldremos los tres juntos. -afirmó la Arakawa muy entusiasmada.- Estaremos esperándote en el comedor. -dicho esto, tomó a Sakura de la mano y salieron de la habitación del chico.

...

Hinata iba camino al mercado de la aldea; debía hacer las compras navideñas aunque todavía no se sentía muy segura respecto a que comprar. Neji y Tenten se habían ofrecido a acompañarla, sin embargo, le pareció mejor declinar esa oferta, merecían estar tiempo juntos ya que no había pasado mucho desde que Neji volvió de su misión, lo más factible era no importunarlos.

- ¡Hinata!

La mencionada se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía la voz que la nombraba, rápidamente se volteó para encararlo.

- Buenos días Naruto-kun. -saludó educadamente en una reverencia. Debía actuar con naturalidad para no sucumbir ante los nervios de estar con él, eso era lo que se había propuesto, sin embargo, a veces era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

- Buenos días Hinata-chan. -expresó él, sobándose la cabeza con una sonrisa- ¿Vas a algún lado?

- Sí, voy al mercado para hacer unas compras. -afirmó ella amablemente.

- ¡¿Al mercado?! -exclamó el chico con aparente sorpresa en el rostro.

- S-si.

- ¡Entonces apresurémonos! ¡Los descuentos sólo son hasta las diez!

- E-espera, Naruto-kun... -pero fue bruscamente interrumpida al sentir la cálida mano del rubio tomando la suya, él sólo estaba presuroso por llegar al mercado y la había tomado inconscientemente.

Ambos iban corriendo hacia su destino como si de una carrera contra el tiempo se tratase, la Hyuga no tuvo más opción que resignarse e ir corriendo junto con el de ojos azules. Sin embargo, ir con él tampoco era algo que le molestara.

...

Ino y Sai aún efectuaban arreglos concernientes a la decoración en la casa de la chica. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sai se había ofrecido ayudarla y desde entonces pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

- Ino-chan, ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó él extendiéndole a la chica un dibujo de ella misma, un dibujo que porsupuesto él había hecho. Era bastante realista.

- ¡Está genial! -respondió ella mientras reparaba en cada detalle del excelente trabajo que había hecho el chico, sin encontrarle defecto alguno- ¿Cómo es que dibujas tan bien?

- En realidad, le dediqué mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a ese dibujo. También me equivoco en ocasiones. -admitió algo avergonzado.

- ¿Y por qué trabajaste tanto por éste en especial? -preguntó ella algo sorprendida.

- Porque iba a traértelo a ti.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, la Yamanaka sintió su rostro ruborizándose, Sai era muy despistado, no tenía idea de lo que la hacía sentir el hecho de que él hiciera esa clase de cosas por ella.

- Por cierto, la decoración está quedando muy bien pero aún hay algunas cosas que debemos conseguir. -señaló el chico sacándola de un manojo de nervios.

- Tienes razón. -apoyó ella asintiendo. - Déjame ir por mis cosas y vamos al mercado.

El de pelo negro se limitó a asentir. Ino fue a buscar su cartera de inmediato para llevarla consigo, posteriormente, ambos tomaron sus abrigos y salieron.

…

- ¡Esto te quedaría muy bien Sasu-chan! -exclamó la castaña tomando un gorrito navideño del mostrador para luego intentárselo poner al Uchiha. El mismo la eludió fácilmente, ya que además de que el poseedor del sharingan era más veloz que ella, la diferencia de estatura entre ambos era evidente, Sasuke ya no era un niño pequeño.

- Tsk... Aleja eso de mí. -masculló entre dientes el azabache.

- Eres tan amargado. -reprendió ella frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

- Hmp. -fue todo lo que "dijo" el Uchiha en respuesta.

- N-no peleen... -musitó Sakura tratando de disipar el ambiente tenso.

- Sakura eres tan buena. -la elogió Izanami con una sonrisa, aunque prosiguió frunciendo el ceño- No entiendo como pudiste fijarte en alguien tan... -no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sakura había saltado a callarla poniendo su mano sobre la boca de la castaña.

- No lo digas frente a él. -susurró Sakura tratando de que sólo su amiga la oiga.

- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó el Uchiha con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados. Sakura se estremeció al oírlo, ¿Es que acaso tenía súper audición?

- No es nada. -respondió la Haruno actuando con total naturalidad.

- Hmp.

- Chicos, debo ir al baño, adelántense porfavor. -expresó Izanami con cierta prisa.

- ¿Eh? -Sakura se sorprendió ante lo que había dicho. - Pero podemos esperarte.

- No lo creo. Sólo vayan, los alcanzaré luego. -se despidió sonriéndoles y alejándose de ahí.

Sakura permanecía nerviosa mientras veía como la Arakawa se alejaba, luego miró de reojo a Sasuke, quien estaba parado al lado de ella. Las cosas sí que se complicaban para la Haruno.

- Sakura, ¿A qué te referías con eso de antes? -preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad, pero manteniendo intacta su expresión indiferente.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo de "no lo digas frente a él".

- Y-yo... -el hecho de que Sasuke la interrogara por algo así la había tomado por sorpresa, debía haberlo previsto, ahora no sabía que responder.

- ¿Si?

- M-me refería a... ¡Que no quería que Izanami dijera algo sobre mi ropa! -respondió sin pensar, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió.

Sasuke la observó dudoso pero luego decidió no hacer caso.

...

- Mira Hinata-chan, ¡esto se ve delicioso! -exclamó el rubio emocionado por unas galletas que había visto.

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que Hinata y Naruto llegaron al mercado, sin embargo, aún no habían comprado nada debido a que el chico se distraía con facilidad.

- Claro que sí, Naruto-kun. -asintió la Hyuga sonriéndole.

- ¿Y qué es lo que comprarás Hinata?

- Veamos... -la chica se llevó una mano al mentón en pose pensativa- necesito luces, adornos para un árbol navideño e ingredientes para cocinar.

- ¡Genial! Tu comida debe ser deliciosa. -elogió él con una gran sonrisa.

- B-bueno, si eso es lo que piensas...

La Hyuga se sentía nerviosa recordando la vez que había cocinado para el poseedor del kyuubi, nuevamente, su intento de seguridad se veía frustrado frente a él. Ambos quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio que parecía resultar incómodo, Naruto la observaba como si contemplara una obra de arte. La Hyuga trató de disimular los nervios viendo algunas cosas en un mostrador detrás de ella, pero, sin que lo haya previsto, Naruto la había tomado del brazo y la había volteado frente a él. Esto ocasionó que sus miradas vuelvan a encontrarse.

- ¿P-pasa algo Naruto-kun?

- Hinata...

El chico no dijo nada más mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ella lentamente. La de ojos perla había quedado paralizada, no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar en esa situación, Naruto seguía acercándose a ella, sus respiraciones comenzaban a mezclarse. Los labios de ambos casi se rozaban, pero fue entonces cuando...

- ¡Hey chicos! -gritó una voz femenina a lo lejos, interrumpiéndolos en el acto.

Ambos se apartaron bruscamente, un tono carmín cubría por completo el rostro de la Hyuga, mientras el rubio ponía una expresión indecifrable en su rostro, como si se sintiera frustrado. Vislumbraron a Ino y Sai dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

- Buenos días. -saludó la de ojos perlados con una sonrisa, ya más calmada.

- Hinata, Naruto, no sabía que estarían aquí. -admitió Ino emocionada- ¿A qué sección van?

- Compraremos luces para la mansión Hyuga. -respondió el de ojos azules.

- ¿En serio? Sai y yo también íbamos ahí, compraremos luces para mi casa.

Los cuatro acordaron ir juntos mientras Hinata no dejaba de preguntarse por que Naruto se le había acercado así. Seguramente Ino no había visto su cercanía por el reno enorme que los cubría, y realmente agradecía que fuese así.

...

Sasuke y Sakura seguían dando vueltas en el mercado, la castaña sí que se estaba tardando. No habían hablado mucho en el trayecto, pero tampoco había mucho de que hablar. Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras Sasuke sólo se mantenía indiferente.

- Cuanto se tarda. -masculló el azabache.

Sakura sólo asintió en respuesta.

- ¡Teme, Sakura-chan! -exclamó una voz a unos metros de ellos.

A Sasuke le saltó una vena en la sien al oírlo mientras que Sakura volteó a verlos con una sonrisa.

Eran Hinata, Naruto, Ino y Sai; los cuatro se dirigían hacia ellos.

- Hola chicos. -saludó la de ojos jade con una sonrisa.

- Sasuke, Sakura-chan, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Vinimos de compras, ¿para qué más estaríamos aquí? -respondió el Uchiha como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡No me hables así teme! -exclamó el Uzumaki encolerizado apuntándolo.

- Tranquilos. -dijo Sai con su falsa sonrisa, tanto Naruto como Sasuke lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- Mejor vamos a comprar. -indagó Sakura. Luego buscarían a Izanami.

…

Soy un desastre, lo sé xDD ¿Reviews?


End file.
